Learning To Fall In Love
by Rose's Shadow
Summary: How was little Lucy Heartfilia to know that living in the wood at the age of eight was crazy? And how is it that at the age of fifteen she managed to find a family without even knowing it? She didn't. Follow Lucy as she finds herself running away from her father then living in the woods and she saves three people while she's at it. Enter Zeref...
1. Welcome

Little Lucy Heartfilia ran as fast as she could. She needed to get away. She ran out through the big gate that kept her from the outside world. She had taken her mother's spirit keys and ran like the wind. Her mother had only shown her how to open one of the gates.

"Open! Gate of the goat! Capricorn!" Little Lucy yelled as she ran. Capricorn came into the world with a glow. He saw Lucy running so he followed her.

"Capricorn! Please help me get away! Please!" Lucy yelled, running as fast as her legs could carry her. The goat had no choice but to listen to his new master. He nodded.

"Yes princess," he said. He picked her up and ran. Lucy looked behind her and saw only a few of her maids were chasing her. She felt saddened that her father was not among them. She looked up at her spirit and smiled.

Capricorn ran as fast as he could. He knew why his master wanted to get away. Layla had warned him about the strong-willed little girl. He planned on taking her to Magnolia. Layla had told him that if her daughter ever ran away and if she summoned any of them to take her to Magnolia, she said to bring her to a guild called Fairy Tail and to tell the master there that she was Layla Heartfilia's girl. So that's what he was doing.

Lucy started to fall asleep. She was feeling quite tired. She heard a loud scream. Capricorn stopped and looked down at his master. Lucy jumped down and looked around.

"Gate closed!" Lucy whispered. Capricorn went back to the spirit world ready to come out with his own magic to help his master. Lucy ran to where the scream came from, but then she heard crying.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" A soft voice cried as Lucy saw a woman with green hair slap a girl with pink hair. The girl with pink hair cried out again.

"Useless spirit!" The woman with green hair yelled. Spirit? Lucy looked closer and saw that the woman was holding a key in her hand. Also there were keys on her hip.

Lucy remembered something her mother said.

'Lucy, the spirits are our friends. If you ever see someone hurting them, come and get me.' Layla said. Well, Lucy couldn't get her mother but she had her keys. Lucy was going to help that spirit!

"Open gate of the goat! Capricorn!" Lucy yelled. Capricorn showed up and lunged at the woman.

"Capricorn! Get me her keys!" Lucy yelled. The goat punched the woman in the face before she could call out another spirit. He grabbed her key chain and gave it to Lucy.

"Here princess. Let's go before she wakes up," Capricorn said as he picked her up and ran. Lucy giggled as she hooked the two key chains together. After running for half an hour nonstop, Capricorn couldn't go any further.

"Princess, I must leave. Please make a contract with the new keys, okay?" Lucy nodded. "Okay!" Lucy said. Capricorn disappeared.

Lucy looked at the new keys. Two gold ones and three silver ones. "Open! Gate of the ram! Aries!" Lucy yelled. This was using up a lot of her magic. She swayed back but fixed herself as she saw the woman with pink hair again. Lucy ran up to her.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked as she looked over the pink haired woman, checking for cuts or bruises. The spirit looked at the girl wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm making you worry!" The spirit said. Lucy smiled at her.

"It's okay! I'm Lucy Heartfilia! What's your name?" Lucy asked. The spirit smiled down at the girl.

"Aries. Nice to meet you Lucy. Are you my new master?" Aries asked. Lucy nodded her head furiously.

"Yep! I saw that woman hurt you so I wanted to help! You are very nice," Lucy said. Aries blushed at the girl's kind words. Her new master was very nice but also very young. She wondered where her master's parents were and why she was in the woods.

"Princess, where are your mom and dad?" Aries asked. She was worried about the poor girl being alone. Lucy looked down and kicked the dirt. "Mama went to heaven and I ran away from daddy," Lucy answered. Arias didn't push her for more information.

"Okay. I'm going to go back but first let me show you a friend of mine," Aries said. She took the other gold key. "I, Aries, open the gate of the mighty lion! Leo!" Aries chanted. Her whole body glowed as a man showed up dressed in a suit. He looked around and saw that they were in the woods and then saw Aries and the little girl. Aries slumped down slightly.

"Princess Lucy, this is my friend Leo or Loke," Aries presented. Lucy smiled at him. She walked up to him and giggled. Loke bent down so he could see her.

"Hello, princess," he said. Lucy smiled and petted his cat ears. Loke purred so she would trust him. There was a glow of light and then there stood Capricorn. Aries and Loke got ready to fight to protect their new master. Lucy jumped up and smiled at him.

"Cap! You're back! I made a contract with my new friend Aries! I just met Loke!" Lucy giggled and jumped around. Loke and Aries calmed down when Lucy had talked to him.

"Princess? How about you go play over by the lake while I talk with Aries and... Loke?" Capricorn suggested, looking at Loke. Lucy nodded and ran off. Capricorn looked at the two.

"Loke? Why'd you change your name, Leo?" Capricorn asked. Loke shrugged. Aries sighed, then told what was going on. After having explained to Capricorn, they called Lucy over. Lucy ran over to them and stopped as she reached them. She plopped down next to Aries and Loke. They were all sitting down and looking at Lucy.

"Princess, I'm going to go back to the spirit world. So is Capricorn. Loke is going to be using his own magic and stay out here with you. We are going to live out in the woods for a while until you get stronger and no one knows you, okay?" Arias asked.

Lucy nodded and smiled. She knew why she had to stay here. If she didn't, her dad would send people after her. She didn't want to go back. Lucy looked up at Loke and smiled.

"So, we are going to need a tent," Lucy concluded, yawning. Aries bid them good night and left Loke to look after their young master. Loke nodded.

"Okay. Stay right here. I'll be right back," Loke ordered as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Lucy looked at the water reflecting the moonlight.

Her mother had taught her all about the zodiac signs, golden keys and silver keys. She remembered that she needed to make a contract with the silver ones too, but right now she had little to no magic left. Lucy lied down next to the lake as she brushed the water with her fingers. Lucy felt her magic power rise and she started to feel like her stomach was on fire. Her chest hurt and her head felt like a leaf.

"Princess? You must sleep," Loke said as he pulled a light blanket over Lucy. Little Lucy nodded then fell asleep.

The next morning, Loke was hunting down small animals so Lucy could eat. After finding a rabbit, Loke cooked it and the smell woke Lucy up. Lucy walked over to Loke and sat down next to him. Loke handed her a leg. "Eat this, princess," Loke said. Lucy looked at it then slowly took it. She didn't want to know what it was. "Loke? Can you build a tree house for us to live in? I want to be free and I want to learn how to hunt and, and, and-" Lucy didn't know what else to say. Loke laughed at his young master. "Sure, princess," he said. " I'll be back in a moment." Then he disappeared.

Lucy looked around for a good tree for Loke to build the house, leaving the small camp site that Loke had made. She walked around in the woods. After about ten minutes, she finally came across a small clearing. The clearing wasn't very big but right on the edge of the clearing was a tree that looked like a hand.

A wide open spot that made the branches were growing around a large ball. Lucy ran up to the tree and started to climb it. She slipped and fell on the ground. Lucy whimpered as she felt her butt hit the ground. There was a puff of pink smoke and there stood Aries. She bent down and kneeled in front of little Lucy. Lucy looked at the spirit and smiled.

"Aries!" She cried out. Lucy leapt into the spirits arms and started whimpering. "I got cut! My knee and arms hurt!" The little girl whined. Aries patted the small girls head.

"It's okay Lucy. Here, let me take a look," Aries said as she pulled away from Lucy. Lucy stood up and showed her cuts to Aries. Aries awed at the sight of the cuts.

"It's okay, princess. They won't be there long. You won't even see them in a day or two." Aries said. Lucy smiled brightly at her.

"Really? Thank you, Nee-San!" Lucy said as she started to look at the tree again. Aries blushed bright red. She had never been called 'big sister' before.

"Y-You're welcome, princess," Aries stuttered, blushing.

Lucy giggled at the pink haired girl. Suddenly, Lucy remembered why she fell.

"Airy-nee! I almost forgot!" Lucy cried out as she tried to climb the tree again. This time when she fell she fell on a pink cloud.

Lucy gasped out loud. "Look! Look! A pink cloud! How did you do that, Airy-nee?!" Lucy asked as she ran her hand over the soft cloud.

Aries smiled at her young master. "It's my magic, princess," Aries said. "Just like your magic is to summon me. Do you remember when you felt tired last night?"

Lucy nodded her head. Of course she knew. It was awful! She never felt so drained in her whole life!

"Well that was because you used up so much magic. You can only have us out for so long with you magic. Loke, Capricorn and I can use our own magic to come here so we don't use all your magic," Aries said. Lucy looked up at her in wonder and awe.

"Really?! Tell me more!" Lucy asked, ready to learn more.

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted the two.

"Sorry to intrude, but I have the things needed to build the house," Loke said. Lucy ran over to Loke and pulled his tie so he was bending over.

"Kitty cat! You're back! I was just talking to Airy-nee! She was telling me all about magic and how it made me tired last night! Oh and I found a perfect tree!" Lucy said happily as she pulled Loke's hand over to the tree she had tried to climb.

Loke looked over the tree she had picked out and nodded. It was a good tree. "Looks good, Lucy. Oh, and why did you call me 'Kitty cat'?" Loke asked, picking Lucy up and placing her on his shoulders.

"'Cause you have kitty cat ears!" Lucy stated as she started to play with said ears.

Aries giggled lightly at the two. Her new master was so carefree.

Capricorn appeared next to Loke and Lucy.

"Miss Lucy, I suggest that you let me and Loke get to work on your house while you go play with Aries," the goat said. Lucy nodded as Loke placed her on the ground.

"Let's go, Airy-nee!"

* * *

That was two years ago. Now, Lucy Heartfilia was 10 years old and living in a large treehouse. She had gotten two new golden keys as well. Virgo, the maiden and Taurus, the bull.

Lucy Heartfilia happily walked around the lake as she waited for her fishing pole to move. She had been fishing for the past hour and only caught two fish. One was very small, but she already cooked and ate the other.

Lucy saw the pole move with the corner of her eye. She rushed over to it and gently tugged the line. She felt it pull back. Lucy ran full speed away from the lake dragging out the line and fish. She cried out happily as she unhooked the fish. It was huge!

"KITTY CAT! KITTY CAT!" Lucy yelled out as she put her line back in. Loke came running out of the house looking around for danger.

"What!? What?! What's wrong?!" He asked as he held a frying pan.

...

...

...

Loke was standing there wearing an apron while holding a frying pan...

...

...

...

...

Lucy burst out laughing! This was too funny!

... It took a moment for Loke to process that there was no danger and that he really didn't need a frying pan to fight.

...

Loke turned and glared at the laughing girl. "Oi! That's not funny! Why did you call me? I cleaning the house," Loke asked annoyed. Why did he have to clean the girl's house? She made the mess. Loke flinched when a memory of Aries glaring at him while handing him an apron tell him to clean.

"Oh... Yeah... I caught another fish, see?" Lucy asked as she held up the now dead fish. Loke sighed and nodded.

"I see. Well, here is a frying pan and the fire is still going so eat it now so you can save more fish you catch," Loke said as he patted her head and headed back to the treehouse.

"Okay!"

* * *

It was year X782 and Lucy was wandering around the outside of a village with Loke and Capricorn. Lucy had heard something and went to check it out. She was 15 now and she was getting into more and more adventures.

Lucy wanted to protect people. That was why she had come so close to the village. Lucy heard another roar. But this time it sounded off.

"Loke! Capricorn! Go back! I'll call you if needed," Lucy said as she took off towards the sound. The two spirits smiled briefly at each other before going back to their world.

Their master, their princess was growing up. She had come so far from when she ran away. She was powerful and strong. She could summon two spirits at once and she had learned some healing magic from a woman who hated humans.

Lucy ran fast as she approached the sound.

'What's going on?!' Lucy thought as she ran. She came to a rocky clearing. She saw two girls and a huge monster. The two girls looked to be sisters. One was her age and the other older.

"LISANNA!" She heard the older one yell as they both watched the monster hit the younger girl with no effort.

Lucy's eyes widened. She had to do something. Lucy ran out over to the girl her age and started her basic healing magic.

As she was doing that she unhooked a key from her belt with one hand.

"Open! Gate of the lion! LEO!" Lucy called out as she took care of the girl named Lisanna.

The older girl crawled over the Lucy and Lisanna. "T-Thank you," was all she could say before she passed out.

Lucy noticed something wrong. She looked over at Loke and saw he was slightly losing.

"Crap," she mumbled. Lucy gently set Lisanna down on the ground next to her sister. Lisanna was going to be fine. She and her sister just needed a lot of rest.

Lucy pulled out another key.

"Open! Gate of the goat! Capricorn!" Lucy yelled. Capricorn went right to fighting.

Lucy watched as hit after hit was delivered. She screamed out when a brightly blinded her and her spirits. The light faded and a large man lied on the ground were the monster had been.

He had white hair and a odd mark on his neck. It was white like his hair. Lucy narrowed her eyes at it.

"What's that mark?" Lucy asked no one in particular.

"It's called a guild mark. The girls have one just like it," Loke said. Lucy looked up at him surprised. "A guild mark? What is that?" She asked.

Loke shook his head. "I'll tell you later. For now, let's bring all three of them to the house."

Lucy nodded and woke the older girl up. "Kitty cat, get the man, Cap get Lisanna, I'll get her to wake up since I can't carry her, but at least I can help her walk..." Lucy said as she woke up the older girl.

"H-Huh?" The older girl mumbled as she woke up.

"Hey. I'm Lucy and I'm here to help you."

"Oh.. I'm Mirajane Strauss of Fairy Tail."

* * *

**A/N: Ummm... yeahhh... Thanks for clicking on this story and tell me if I should continue this or not... Have a wonderful Day! Or Night! This was Beta read by Lexie loves anime. **


	2. Nice to see you again

Lucy watched as Loke and Capricorn carried the huge man and the small girl up the latter of her home. She turned to Mirajane.

"Do you think you can climb it?" Lucy asked. Mirajane nodded. "Yeah," was all she said.

The older girl climbed up the latter and plopped down on the porch of the house. She watched as the orange haired man and the goat set the other two down.

"Mirajane?" Lucy asked as she sat down next to her. "Do you know who these people are?"

Mirajane looked over at the two. Oh, she knew who they were. She had to know. What sort of sister would she be if she didn't?

"Of course. They're my brother and sister."

* * *

"Ow."

"Sorry."

"Ow!"

"I said sorry already!"

"OW!"

"Will you shut up?!"

...

...

"Ow..." Lisanna said as she watched her sister bandage up her wound. Mirajane looked up at her sister and glared at her. "I'm helping you. So stop complaining," Mirajane said.

Lisanna sighed as she watched her sister go back to work. Where were they anyway? She looked around and noticed that they were in a house. "Mira-nee? Where are we?" Lisanna asked as she glanced at her sleeping brother. He was laying the floor with blankets under and over him.

"A girl saved us and brought us to her home. Be nice to her," Mirajane said as she finished up bandaging up her sisters wound.

Lisanna nodded. She had woken up a few minutes earlier and found Mira awake and bandaging her up. Why had some stranger helped her family? Who was she?

* * *

Lucy sighed as she rested her head on her kitchen counter. She had helped Mirajane get her brother and sister into one of her rooms. After Mirajane had told her what happened, Lucy wasn't sure what to do. What could she do more but help?

Lucy walked over to her ice box and pulled out a large pile of meat.

"Virgo, will you help me prepare dinner?" Lucy asked as she turned back to the counter.

"Of course, princess," the spirit responded as she magically appeared out of thin air.

"Thanks. Let's just make deer stew. I still have potatoes left right?" Lucy asked as she started to bang the meat on the counter.

"Yes, princess. I'll go tell Aries to pick some herbs for the stew," Virgo announced, disappearing.

Lucy hummed as she cut the meat into smaller bits. After that she started to cut the potatoes and put them in a large pot with the meat.

"Here, you are Princess Lu-lu," Aries said, smiling at the girl. Over the years, Lucy had viewed Aries as her older sister and caretaker. Aries loved her young master dearly. She would gladly give up her life for her.

Lucy looked up from cutting the last potato and grinned happily at the older girl. "Airy-nee! Thanks. You can put them in the stew," Lucy said as she finished up.

Aries did as she was told. "Your herb garden is doing wonderful, Lucy," Aries said as she helped Lucy pick up the large pot and carry it out side to the ground.

"You see it everyday, Airy-nee," Lucy deadpanned. The pink haired girl laughed at that. "Oh! Where's Virgo? I thought she was with you," the blonde remarked.

"She went back to the spirit world. I'm the only one out as of right," Aries said she opened the front door.

Lucy climbed down the latter and Aries handed her the pot. "Careful," the girls mumbled while they moved the full pot. After making sure the pot was safe, Aries went down and helped Lucy set up the fire.

"I still think you should get a stove for the house," Aries suggested, stirring the stew. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I know. But for now I'm happy with this."

Aries nodded as she got up and went back into the house. A few minutes later, she returned with a large pail of water. "Here. I'm going back now. Call me if you need help," Aries said as she handed the water to Lucy.

Lucy smiled at her. "I will."

Over the years, Lucy depended less and less on her spirits. They still helped her, but she didn't see them everyday like she did when she was a child. She mainly saw Aries, Loke, Capricorn and Virgo.

Lucy sighed; she didn't want to dwell on the past. She stood up and walked back into the house after making sure the stew was cooking. She had guests to attend to.

* * *

Lucy knocked on the door to the room she gave to the Strauss family.

"Mirajane? I just wanted to tell you I started dinner. It should be ready in two hours," Lucy said as she stood by the door.

The door swung open and the girl Lucy knew as Lisanna Strauss was standing there.

"Hi. I'm Lisanna."

Lucy smiled brightly at her. "Lucy. Nice to meet you!" Something about the girl made Lucy smile.

Lisanna smiled at her. She didn't know the one who saved them was so young. She was her age!

"Can I help with anything?" Lisanna asked as she walked out of the room and closed the door. Her brother and sister were sleeping and she didn't want to wake them up.

Lucy thought about what she needed help with. Her chicken coop could use some tending to. The herb garden was fine. Her vegetable garden need to have things picked and she need to check her fence around the place.

"Sure. Follow me," Lucy said as she walked out of the house. She climbed down the latter and waited for the white-haired girl.

Lisanna followed Lucy smiling. She was happy she could help. "So what are we going to be doing?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy walked over to her chicken coop. "Here we're going to get the eggs. Next, we'll pick vegetables and lastly, we will check the fence," she said as she handed Lisanna a large basket.

* * *

After they finished with checking the fence, Lucy and Lisanna plopped down next to the burning fire. It had been two hours and Lucy was checking the stew.

"It looks ready. Do you mind getting your brother and sister? I'll go get the bowls and silverware," Lucy said, standing back up. Lisanna nodded.

Both girls went back into the house.

Lisanna walked into the room and found her brother still asleep and her sister bandaging her wounds.

"Mira-nee, dinner's ready," Lisanna said as she knelt next to her brother. She slightly shook him. "Elf-neechan. It's time to wake up."

Mira stood up and nudged her brother with her foot. "Oi! Get up you big lump!" Mira said.

Elfman Strauss woke up screaming the word 'man' for the world to hear.

Lisanna face palmed and Mira sighed. She still refused to give up about her starting his weird 'man' obsession.

"It's man to wake up!" He said as he stood up.

Meanwhile.

Lucy had just finished stirring the stew when she heard "MAN!" being screamed from her house. As she was about to go check it out she saw Lisanna, Mirajane and their brother coming down the ladder.

"Sorry for the wait," Lisanna apologized, helping Lucy fill the bowls.

Lucy shook her head. "It's fine. So... Who was yelling 'man'?" Lucy asked as she took a spoon full of stew.

"It's man to ask questions!" Elfman said as he fist pumped the air.

* * *

"So that monster you were sent to kill was called a S-class monster?" Lucy asked as she looked at the three Strauss siblings.

Lisanna nodded. "Yep," she as she took her brother and sister's empty bowls.

"Wow. How do you tell an S-class from a normal monster?" Lucy asked as she took the bowls from the white haired girl.

Lisanna looked over at her older sister. "Mira-nee, do you know? I'm not sure how," Lisanna asked her sister. Mira 'tsked' then looked over at the blond haired girl.

"Not sure. Master does that," was Mira's reply before she went back to picking her teeth.

A dark shadow loomed over the four. Lucy was up on her feet. "Get inside!" Lucy screamed. She looked all around for the person the shadow belonged to.

Lisanna's eyes widened as she looked over at Lucy. What was wrong?

"NOW!" Lucy screamed out as she unhooked two of her golden keys.

Mirajane was up on her feet and dragging Elfman and Lisanna into the house. She could taste the death in the air. It was getting heavy and weighting her down as she tried to run.

Lucy was looking into the forest as she pointed the keys in front of her. She knew who it was. She had met him once before. She never wanted to meet him again.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked as she glared at the darkness.

A low chuckle was heard. The darkness started to take a shape of a human. "Now, now. Is that anyway to treat the man who showed you kindness?" A dark voice asked.

Lucy shivered as a memory of her walking into a village to find all of the villagers dead came into her mind. "Why didn't you kill me like the others?" Lucy exclaimed as her eyes started to water. Damn it. Not now. This was no time to be crying. She wiped her eyes.

The man laughed again. "Why would I want to kill you, Lucy? Hm?" was his reply. A man was now standing in front of Lucy. He had black hair and dark red eyes. "Why would I?"

Lucy stated to shake much like she did when she first meet him. She was only twelve then. She thought she'd grown stronger since then. The man looked her right in the eyes.

"Remember what I first said to you? Hm, Lucy?"

* * *

Lucy was only twelve years old when she want to meet people. She had talked Capricorn and Loke into taking her to the closest town. She was so excited! She was going to meet real people! Not that her spirits weren't real, they were, but she was talking about new people... She had never been out of her house's walls. Her mother said it wasn't safe.

Her father said that she was to be kept there until she got married. She didn't know what that meant..

Lucy shook those thoughts away as she ran alongside Loke.

"Kitty cat! When will we be there?" Lucy asked as she started skipping. Loke looked down at the girl and smiled at her excitement. "Give it about ten more minutes, princess." Loke replied.

Lucy started jumping now. She was so happy! She couldn't wait. Lucy started to run as fast as she could. She bolted past Loke and kept running the way Loke had told her the town was. It took her about eight minutes to get there.

The first thing the twelve year old girl saw was blood. That, and dead bodies.

A scream echoed through the forest. Loke was walking not really worried about the young girl. She had promised to stay in the outskirts of the town, but when he heard her scream he took off running.

Dark shadows surrounded him making him stop.

"Shit."

...

She never wanted to see this! She only wanted to see living, healthy people! Not this! Lucy covered her nose as she tried to block out the smell of death. She heard the sound of foot steps. Loke!

Lucy ran to the shadow of the man that showed up a moment ago. "Kitty!" Lucy cried out as she sobbed into black fabric.

"Why hello Light. I haven't seen you in a while. But don't fret. I'll always watch out for you," a velvety voice said, making Lucy shiver. That wasn't her Kitty cat. Lucy pulled back to see a young man in his late teens looking at her evilly. He had red eyes and black hair.

Lucy let out another scream. She fell to her needs sobbing. Why? WHY! She looked up at the man. He smelt like blood and death. He did this, she concluded. He must have.

"Wh-Why did you do it?" Lucy managed to get out as she tried to stop her sobs. The man laughed at her question. "Why?" he asked.

He looked thoughtful for a moment then smirked down at her. "The world rejected me. It did the same to you, am I right? Your father only wanted you for money and your mother couldn't stand you, so she killed herself. Am I right?"

Lucy shook her head. That wasn't true! Her mother didn't kill herself! She died of an unknown sickness! And her father didn't want her for money! He just didn't have time for her, that was all. "Lies! My mother and father love me!" Lucy screamed as she stood up from her place on the ground. She felt Loke suddenly come back to his key.

His key glowed dimly as it shook on her wrist key ring. Lucy grabbed his key with her fingers.

'Lucy! Run! Please princess run!'

Lucy looked up at the man. He had done something to Loke... Lucy looked back at the town behind her. Blood and death...

She bolted past the man running for her life. She had to live for her mother! For her spirits!

The man turned as he watched her run past him. If he really wanted to kill her he knew she would have been dead by now.

"Oh, and Lucy?! My name's Zeref!" The man now known as the dark wizard yelled as he watched the girl trip and get back up.

* * *

Lucy glared at Zeref. "That was three years ago,." Lucy stated. She didn't expect him to remember all of that.

Zeref raised his eyebrow at her. 'So?' he thought.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

Zeref smirked at the blond girl. "Why would I kill something so fun to play with?" he asked.

Lucy felt like crying. She was just a toy. Not that that thought hadn't crossed her mind before. It had... Many times... But now that it was confirmed she felt sick. He would get tired of toying with her then kill her... That was the only outcome that crossed her mind.

She was going to die by his hands. That was a fact in her mind. The only question in her mind was when. When would he kill her?

Zeref knew what the girl was thinking. He had put a small bug in her brain when she hugged him three years. With that bug he could hear her thoughts whenever he chose and he could locate her as well. How else could he have known where she lived?

He looked over the girl for the first time that night. 'She's grown up,' he thought as he scanned her, checking for injuries. Just because he could read her mind, it didn't mean he listened to her 24/7, he had work. Like getting his demons to finish building his library.

He wanted to make sure his play toy didn't get into too much trouble. If something ever killed her, he'd be without a toy.

Lucy shivered as she felt his eyes roam over her body. "Why are you here if you're not here to kill me?" she asked him. Zeref stopped scanning her and looked right into her eyes.

"To make sure you remember me," Zeref stated. He wasn't too sure himself. Maybe it was just to play with her... Wait... Now he remembered! He reached into his black robe and pulled out a small box. He handed it to her.

"Here," he said as she looked at the small box. Lucy slowly took the box from his hands and started to open it. She was scared of what it might be. When she fully opened it she gasped in surprised.

Inside the small box were three gold keys and two silver keys.

Pisces, The Paired Fish. Golden key.

Libra, The Heavenly Scales. Golden key.

Sagittarius, The Archer. Golden key.

Canes Venatici, The Hunting Dogs. Silver key.

Lupus, The Wolf. Silver key.

Zeref smirked at her surprised. This would change the game slightly.

Lucy couldn't understand. Why her? Why out of all other people on Earthland?

"Why me?" Lucy thought out loud. Zeref chuckled at that. Why her indeed... He knew why. But that didn't mean he was going to tell her.

Zeref disappeared back into the shadows. "Bye bye, Lucy."

Lucy stared out into the darkness of the night where Zeref had left her all alone. Why her?

The fifteen year old girl didn't hear the three Strauss sibling coming up behind her.

Mirajane had heard everything. She had made sure her brother and sister were out of earshot. But she heard.

"Come with us," Mira said kindly. She wanted to help the girl that saved her sister's life. Plus, it was a Fairy Tail thing to do.

Lucy looked behind her and right at Mirajane.

"No," was her reply. She wouldn't leave her forest. This was her home. Not only that, but her being there would only put them in danger. "No," she repeated.

Mirajane understood. But that didn't mean she liked it.

"If you ever need any help just come to Fairy Tail," Mira whispered as she pulled her sister out Lucy's fence gate. Elfman was following his sisters wondering what was going on, but he didn't stop and question his older sister. She knew what she was doing.

Lisanna was looking back and forth from Lucy to her sister. What was going on?! "W-what? Mira-nee? Wha-" Lisanna's rambling was cut off by Mira as she ran, dragging Lisanna.

Lucy looked down at the new keys.

"Fairy Tail, huh?" she mumbled.

* * *

**_A/N: ... Beta read by Lexie loves anime.. Thanks! _**

**_Disclamer: I forgot the first chapter and almost forgot this chapter... I do not own Fairy Tail..._**


	3. Should I?

Lucy stared at the keys in front of her.

"Lucy?"

The blond-haired girl turned around and found Loke behind her.

Loke walked up to his master. He knew what was going on. The lion pulled the princess into a hug.

Lucy let a few tears slip out of her eyes as she let Loke hug her.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was looking up at her bedroom ceiling trying to decide on what her next action would be.

_"Come to Fairy Tail."_

Lucy shook her head. She couldn't endanger people. Lucy let out a sigh as she pulled her blanket over her eyes. Why her? Why did she have to be the one.

Lucy's eyes slowly started to close. As her mind started to shut off, one last thought clung on.

'Should I go to Fairy Tail?'

* * *

Loke looked over at Capricorn and let out a sigh.

"The siblings were from Fairy Tail," Loke stated, turning to face the sleeping Lucy.

Capricorn knew what he had to do. He had promised Layla.

"Do you think enough time has passed?" Capricorn asked unsure. He wanted to make sure they didn't have to face two enemies at once. One being Zeref, the dark wizard, and the other being Lucy's father.

Loke turned back to the goat. "We don't have a choice. She has to go."

Both sprints turned to look at their sleeping master one last time that night before disappearing into smoke and sparks of light.

* * *

Lucy woke up with the sun in her eyes. She sat up moaning at the odd feeling of her eyes. They felt sore and dry. Had she cried?

She got up and walked into the kitchen going to her icebox and pulling out her cold water. She drank a few swallows before putting it back and slumping down on her counter.

"Miss Lucy?"

Lucy looked up tiredly at Capricorn. "Yes, Cap?" Lucy mumbled into her arms.

The goat looked down at her kindly. "I made a promise to your mother before she left," he started as he sat down next to her.

"A promise?" Lucy whispered as she set up slightly.

"Yes. A promise to take you to Fairy Tail."

Lucy sat straight up and looked Capricorn in the eyes. "Are you saying I should go to Fairy Tail? And do what? Ask for help?" Lucy asked as she stood up. Capricorn let out a sigh as he held up his hands.

"That is what your mother wanted," he stated, lowering his hands. Lucy shook her head. "I will not endanger people," she whispered, walking out of the room.

* * *

Lucy sat on the side of her bed with her face in her hands. What was she going to do? She plopped back on her bed and groaned.

'Let's just say I went to Fairy Tail. What would I do? Would I just walk in and say I needed help? Would I ask for Mirajane?' Lucy screamed into her pillow. Why would her mother want her to go to Fairy Tail?

'Mama? Why did you have Cap promise? What's so great about it anyway?' Lucy thought, glaring at her pillow.

"Princess?"

Lucy threw her pillow at Loke.

"What?" she asked irritated as she glared at the lion. Loke sighed as he picked up the pillow and handed it back to her. "I came here to talk to you," the lion answered.

Lucy sighed. She wasn't mad at him. She was mad at Zeref. Lucy smiled slightly at Loke. "Sorry. What do you want to talk about, Kitty?" Lucy asked, leaning up on her bed.

Loke smiled at her and sat on the side of her bed. "I know I can't make you, but I want you to go to Fairy Tail."

"Why? What's so good about Fairy Tail?" Lucy looked straight at Loke.

"I want you to see for yourself," Loke replied, looking right back at her.

Lucy covered her face with her hands once again. Why? Maybe she should go...

"Loke do you really think I should go?" Lucy asked. Why was she even considering this?

Loke smiled at her as he pulled down her hands. "Yes."

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia looked up at her house as she finished packing up all of her things. She has decided after her talk with Loke that she would go.

"Lulu? Are you okay?"

Lucy looked behind her and smiled at Aries. "I'm okay. Does Capricorn know the way?" Lucy asked.

Aries smiled at her. "Yes. He's ready to leave."

Lucy nodded then took one last look at her house. "I'm really going to miss you," she whispered to the tree house. Lucy walked over and lightly patted the tree. "I really am."

"Miss Lucy, it's time to leave," Capricorn stated, standing next to her. Lucy smiled at the goat. "Okay."

* * *

After traveling for hours, it was getting dark.

"Cap, I need to sleep," Lucy moaned out, dragging her feet on the mossy soil.

The goat turned around and let a sleeping bag fall from his shoulders. "Alright, princess. If we leave by 6 in the morning tomorrow we should be there at 4 pm."

Lucy plopped down on the sleeping bag with a groan. "Wake me up when we leave..." Lucy moaned out, falling asleep.

"Yes, princess. Loke will come and watch over you to night," the goat informed her before disappearing into crystals of light.

Lucy was asleep before she could get in the sleeping bag. Loke showed up a few minutes after Lucy fell asleep. He laughed quietly at her. "You sure were tired."

* * *

The next morning was a slow one. Lucy had woken up to Loke nudging her with his foot telling her to get up. The girl just groaned and turned over.

"Five more minutes."

Loke shook his head at the girl's unwillingness to get up. "Princess, you must get up now. Virgo made toast and eggs for your breakfast."

Lucy just pushed his foot away. "Go away."

Loke bent down next to her and pulled her ear, earning a yelp from the girl.

"Ow! Fine! I'm up! Jeez!"

Loke smiled at his work. "Good, now eat and then get ready to go." Lucy nodded and grabbed the plate of food.

"Where'd Virgo get the food from?" Lucy mumbled out, finishing her first bit.

"From your food supply. She stored it at her house in the spirit world." Loke informed, packing up her stuff.

"Capricorn will be here in ten minutes. You have time to change your clothes, then you leave."

Lucy nodded finishing up her meal. "Got it." She quickly pulled out a pair of blue shorts that stopped mid thigh, a pink t-shirt, a pair of mid-thigh black socks, a pair of brown knee high boots and a red robe.

After changing, which took seven minutes, Lucy stood by her packed up sleeping bag and her small bag of clothes.

"Open! Gate of the maiden! Virgo!" Lucy commanded softly. There was a bright light then it faded. Virgo stood there bowing at Lucy.

"Punishment, Princess?" the spirit asked. Lucy face palmed. "No, Virgo. Will you take this stuff and store it in the spirit world for the time being?"

The maiden nodded, quickly grabbing the bags and disappearing. A minute later, Capricorn appeared.

"Ready to leave?"

"Yes."

* * *

It was 3:57 pm when Lucy and Capricorn walked into the town of Magnolia.

Lucy stared in awe as she looked all around her. There were people everywhere! Lucy watched with amazement as Capricorn walked up to one of many boats. The man was selling jewelry of all kinds! What an amazing place!

"Hello. We are looking for Fairy Tail."

The man smiled at them. "Oh! Fairy Tail, eh? They're at the coast of the ocean. Just head straight ahead from here and go until you see the building. You'll know from there."

Lucy bowed, thanking the man, leaving with Capricorn to where the man pointed.

As the two walked, they passed by many people. Lucy kept looking at everything around. She had only seen this many people when she had found the dead village.

Lucy stopped walking. Was this really the right thing to do?

"Miss Lucy?"

What if Zeref came and killed them all? Could she deal with all the guilt? No, no, no. She was leaving now while she can.

Lucy turned around and started walking back to her home. Yes. She would stay there and keep these nice people safe. She will not endanger them.

Lucy felt Capricorn grab her shoulders holding her still. Her heart was racing and she felt like she was about to have a breakdown. She needed to leave this place immediately!

"Lucy? Calm down, princess. It's okay. Nothing is going to go wrong. You'll see." Capricorn's voice washed over her nerves, calming them slightly.

She took in deep breaths. "Everything's okay. Now let's go to Fairy Tail, princess." Lucy nodded slightly. She could do this. She was not killing everybody. She was going to save them by coming here.

Lucy walked next to Capricorn, crushing his hand in the process. "It's okay, princess. Everything's okay."

Lucy lessened her grip and her heart slowed down. She could do this.

"O-Okay," she stuttered, but continued to take deep breaths.

As they continued walking, Lucy slowly felt her panic wash away.

"Princess, can you see it?" Capricorn asked, pointing to a huge building with the words 'Fairy Tail' printed on it in black.

Lucy gasped at the sight of it. Mirajane and her siblings came from here? Wow.

"I-I see it."

Capricorn took hold of Lucy's hands. "Princess, I'm going to leave when we get to the doors. I want to build up your confidence. Okay?" Lucy nodded slightly. She was not going to panic. She was not going to panic. She was not going to panic.

They continued walking for another ten minutes before they reached the doors.

The building was so much bigger up close.

"Princess? I'm going to leave. Summon me or Loke if you need help," Capricorn announced before disappearing.

Lucy stood in front of the doors alone.

_'I can do this. I can do this. Everything is going to be fine. Come on, Lucy. Come on. Just push the doors open. That's all, just push the doors open. That's right. Good. I am pushing the doors open. I am pus- AH!'_

Lucy stared wide eyed at the people in front of her.

Chairs were flying. People were screaming. Ice was flying everywhere followed by shots of fire. People fighting. Beer everywhere.

Why would her mother want her to come her- WAS THAT A PERSON FLYING BY HER!? PEOPLE WERE FLYING BY HER! WHAT?!

This is what Loke wanted her to see?! AND DID THAT PERSON JUST STRIP?!

What had she gotten herself into?!

Lucy saw Mirajane at the bar waving at her. "YOU CAME!" the white haired girl screamed happily.

Lucy watched as a barrel went flying at Mirajane's face.

Headshot.

Lucy heard the word 'MAN' being scream so she turned to see who was yelling it. Of course it was Elfman.

"IT'S NOT MANLY TO HIT MY SISTER IN THE FACE WITH A BARREL, CANA!" The reply was followed shortly by a, "I'M NOT A MAN, IDIOT!"

_'Oh, mother, why?! Why have you sent me here? I don't understand! How are they going to help me? AH! A RED HAIRED MONSTER! MOTHER, WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?'_

A red haired girl wearing armour had just punched the stripper and the flamethrower out. Lucy watched shocked as they both slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Why here, mother?"

* * *

**A/N: Um.. Here's chapter 3... I'm writing theses chapter faster then I was going to. I will update once a week from now on so I can have time to write. X3**

**Disclamer: I forgot if I put this last chapter, and I'm to lazy to go look, so here it is. I do NOT own Fairy Tail... **

**Beta read by Lexie loves anime. Thanks. X3 Will y'all tell me your favorite colors? Mine are black and red.**

**Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful day or night!**


	4. Hello, Goodbye, My Friends

Lucy watched as Mirajane stood up and happily walked over to her.

"Lucy! Come with me!" Mira called out as she approached the girl.

Lucy walked through the fighting mages only to be thrown on the floor under a pink haired boy.

"Oi! You looking for a fight?" the boy asked standing up with his fists lit up.

Lucy backed up with a blush on her cheeks,"N-No!" she stuttered.

Mira walked over and pulled the blond girl over to her.

"Natsu, leave her alone. Go fight with Scarlet or Gray," the older girl commanded.

The pink-haired boy ran off screaming, 'ERZA! Fight me!'. Mira shook her head at the boy. He was hopeless. What was she doing again?

"Um, Mira?"

The barmaid slapped her face. Of course! "Sorry Lucy. Come on! I'll take you to Master Makarov."

She led Lucy up the stairs next to the bar and in front of a wooden door. She knocked. "Master, I have someone I want you to meet."

The two girls waited a moment. No answer. Mira knocked again. "Master?"

"He left. He went to a meeting," a female voice said behind the two girls. Lucy and Mira turned around to a tall red-haired girl wearing armour while holding onto the boy Lucy knew as a ice wizard stripper and the other boy Lucy knew as Natsu.

"Scarlet. When will he be back?" Mira asked slightly glaring at the girl. The red-head glared right back. "In a day or so," was the other girls reply.

The red-haired girl turned to Lucy. "Hello. My name is Erza Scarlet. Who are you?"

Lucy shivered slightly at the older girl's glance. "Lucy. Nice to meet you."

Mira sighed. "Lucy, you already know Natsu. The pink haired one. Erza's holding his head. The other boy is Gray Fullbuster," Mira introduced. Erza shook the two boys until they woke up.

"Introduce yourselves to the new girl," Erza commanded. The dark blue haired boy gulped. "A-Aye!" He then turned to the new girl. He studied her for a moment.

He stood up and held out his hand. "Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail's Ice Make wizard."

Lucy shook his hand and smiled. He seemed normal compared to all the othe- Wait. Nevermind. He just stripped. Lucy started blushed as she started to question Fairy Tail's sanity.

"Oi! Stripper! Put back on your shirt! No one wants to see your weak body," the boy Lucy knew as Natsu stated, jumping from the ground.

The two boys started to fight when Erza knocked their heads together. "Oi! No fighting!"

Mira waved them off. She pulled Lucy over to the side. "Lucy? Do you have anywhere to sleep?" Mira questioned. Was Lisanna still using the spare bedroom for panting? Or maybe Elfman was still using it for his writing room.

"N-No, but don't worry! I'm sure I can find a place to stay," Lucy informed. She didn't want to cause Mira any trouble.

"LISANNA! ARE YOU OR ELFMAN STILL USING THE SPARE BEDROOM?" Mira screamed across the guild hall. People stopped and looked between the Strauss siblings.

"NO! WHY? IS LUCY STAYING WITH US?" Lisanna replied before running over to her sister and Lucy. She turned to Lucy with a grin. "Are you staying with us?"

Lucy blushed as Mira and Lisanna stared at her with matching grins. "U-Um.. I don't want to impose.."

"Nonsense! You're staying with us! Lisanna, tell Elfman to get ready to go. I want to go shopping with Lucy to make sure we have everything she needs," Mira said, pulling Lucy out the guild doors while Lisanna ran off yelling for Elfman.

* * *

"Do I really need all of this... Stuff?" Lucy asked as she held up an old broken picture frame Mirajane had bought her. Mira glanced at the girl and nodded. "Yep."

Lucy sighed, putting the frame back down. "Need help?" Lucy offered, watching Mira fight with the bed sheets to stay on.

"Nope. I got it, but if you want to help, you can help Elfman cook dinner," the takeover mage suggested. Lucy nodded, happy that she could be of some help.

Lucy walked out of the room and down a small hallway. She looked around the living room trying to remember how to get to the kitchen. 'Hmm... Was it the left door or the right? Let's go with left.'

Lucy opened the left door and she was met with Elfman flipping burgers. "Mira sent me in here to help you cook," Lucy announced him, looking over everything that was cooking. He was making mashed potatoes, hamburgers and green beans.

"It's manly to help! You can finish making the potatoes. Everything else is already done." Elfman stated. Lucy went to work finishing the potatoes. She then helped Lisanna set the table and bring the food over.

"Mira-nee! Dinner!" Lisanna called, putting burgers on her plate. Elfman was already eating when Mira walked in. Lucy quickly got herself a plate before all the food was gone.

As they were all eating, Lisanna was telling Lucy about the guild.

"You'll love it here, Lucy! Have you meet Natsu Dragneel yet? He's one of my best friends. Well... Him and his exceed Happy. Mira-nee, has she met Erza?" Lisanna chatted happily with everyone. She couldn't wait to introduce everyone to Lucy.

Lucy smiled at the Strauss siblings. She was becoming slightly overwhelmed. It was just so much to take in only one day. She had moved and was now living with people. She need to get some air.

"Mira, I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back in a little while," Lucy mumbled standing up. The older girl nodded. She understood. "Okay. Don't stay out too late." Lucy nodded, then left. She needed to get some fresh air.

* * *

After walking for 20 minutes in the woods, Lucy sat down on the mossy ground. Lucy lightly touched Aries' key. "Open. Gate of the ram, Aries," Lucy mumbled weakly. She felt like everything was about to crash down on her.

Aries appeared in a cloud of pink smoke. She sat down next to Lucy.

"Everything's going to be okay, Lucy," the pink-haired spirit stated, wrapping her arm around Lucy's shoulders. Lucy leaned into the half hug. A few tears slipped out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

It just was all too much. Moving, meeting new people, seeing Zeref again, her mother's promise. What if Zeref came here? Would he kill everybody here just for the fun of it?

Lucy let out a sob, crying into Aries' shoulder. The older girl just let her master cry. She knew she need to let it all out.

Lucy fell asleep a few minutes later. Aries placed the girl on a wool cloud. Now. Where was her master staying?

* * *

After wandering around in the wood for 20 minutes, the spirit came across a run down little house. She walked up and knocked on the door. But not before hiding her sleeping master behind some bushes.

"Natsu, get the door," someone mumbled.

"You get it. You're closer," another person, who must be Natsu, replied.

"Aye."

The door opened and there, right in the spirit's face, was a flying, talking blue cat.

"Whoa. Who are you?" the cat asked. Aries jumped back slightly.

"I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to intrude... I was wondering if you had a place for my master to stay..." Aries whimpered, slightly hiding behind a wool wall.

A pink haired boy walked up behind the blue cat rubbing his eyes. "What's going on?"

The blue cat explained to the boy. "Oh. Um.. Do you know of any place, Happy?" the boy asked, looking around behind the girl.

The cat nodded. "The couch. But only one person can sleep there," the cat replied sleepily.

"That's fine. I already have somewhere to stay," Aries said, guiding the pink cloud that held her master over to them. Lucy stirred in her sleep slightly but then settled down.

Natsu stared down at the blond haired girl. Where had he seen her? Where? He'd seen her today. But where? The only place he went was the guild.. Oh... Wait.. The new girl, Luigi or something.

Aries guided the cloud over to the couch. Now all she needed to do was pick her up... That could be a problem. Although she was strong magically she wasn't so much in brute force.

Happy, who noticed this, nudged Natsu. "Just put her on the couch," Happy commanded. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

Natsu walked over to the girl and picked her up in his arms. A shock went through were she was touching him. He felt like there was now a string connecting them. Two strings. He placed her down on his couch. She rolled over and went right back to sleep.

Natsu yawned, going over to his hammock. He plopped down in it and fell asleep instantly, not worrying about someone he didn't know sleeping in his house.

Aries looked down at her master one last time. She could tell the boy wouldn't do anything to Lucy and if he did try something, Loke would be on watch. Aries disappeared in a pink cloud.

* * *

Lucy woke up slightly uncomfortable. She sat up. Why was she sleeping on a couch?

"Aye!"

Lucy glanced to her right where the sound came from. A flying, blue, talking cat. Lucy screamed, falling off the couch and on the wooden floor. The blue cat flew over to her.

"I'm Happy!" the cat announced. Lucy stared on in shock. "I'm L-Lucy..." the girl stuttered out. She didn't know that cats could be blue... Much less that they could talk.

"And I'm trying to sleep..." a male voice mumbled. Lucy shrieked and ran behind the odd cat.

"That's Natsu," the cat introduced, flying over to the girl.

Natsu... Oh! The fire mage she met yesterday... Wait. Why was she here? Wasn't she staying with Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman? "Why am I here?" Lucy asked Happy.

"'Cause your friend brought you here." The reply didn't come from the cat, but from the pink haired boy. He stood up and walked over to Lucy.

"That's why your here, Luigi."

Lucy glared at the boy. Her name was Lucy! Lucy! "It's Lucy," she hissed. Natsu just shrugged and put his arm around her shoulders. "Same thing," he stated.

Lucy glared at him. "No, it's not. Will you please take me to where Mira is?" Lucy mumbled. Natsu took his arm off her shoulder and walked out the door. Lucy stared at him in shock. Where was he going? Happy flew after him.

Where were they going? "Natsu?!" Lucy called out. They kept going. "Happy?!" Still nothing.

"Guys?!" Lucy yelled, going back to pick up her robe that was on the couch.

"Guys! Wait for me!" Lucy yelled, running after them.

* * *

Lucy caught up with the duo and walked beside them. Happy flew over to Lucy and landed on her shoulder.

"What kind of magic do you have, Lushi?" Happy asked from his spot on her shoulder. Lucy smiled up at the cat. It was easy to get used to him. "I'm a spirit mage. I can summon spirits from another world," Lucy chirped happily. She had never told anyone about her magic before. Not even the Strauss siblings. Not that she was keeping it a secret, she would have told them if they had asked.

"WOW! What can you summon? Can you summon a dragon?" Natsu questioned looking at her. He put his arm over her shoulders and kept to her pace.

"Um... No. I don't have Draco's key. If I did, I would be able too," Lucy mumbled shyly. She wasn't used to this. He... He was a... boy. Lucy was used to Capricorn and Loke. She knew them. Capricorn was like her father and Loke was... Well, a friend. When she was younger, she thought of him as a brother, but when she turned fourteen she had a huge crush on him. And after that, she saw him as a friend.

"Why do you need a key?" the cat interrupted her thoughts. Lucy looked to where his voice came from and found him sitting on Natsu's shoulder.

Lucy pulled out her keychain which was on her hip and dangled the keys in front of the strange team. "I use keys to summon them. I'll show you."

Lucy pulled out the key for the wolf. She had already made a contract with him. "Open! Gate of the wolf! Lupus!" Lucy commanded. A magic ring appeared under the girl's feet. She had stopped walking which made the other two stop with her.

A black wolf the size of a horse appeared in front of Lucy sitting on his hind legs. "Lupus!" Lucy exclaimed. She smiled as the wolf wagged his tail.

Happy jumped back at the sight of the large canine. Natsu jumped in front of Lucy and looked the wolf right in the eye.

"COOL! LET'S FIGHT!"

* * *

After Lucy told Natsu she wasn't going to fight him, she sent Lupus back.

Natsu had felt the string he felt last night tug. He looked over to Lucy to see her looking around. He felt the string tug again. What was this? He watched as she laughed at Happy. Well, why should he care? She was weird.

"You're a weirdo," Natsu stated. Lucy's head snapped over to him. What did he call her? "I'm weird?" she snapped. How was she weird? She thought she was pretty normal.

"Yep! Weirdo."

'Calm, deep breaths,' she said to herself. The boy was an idiot from what she could tell. He doesn't know what he's talking about. She? Weird? Psh, please. 'Just get the subject off you.'

"What kind of magic do you use, Natsu?" Lucy hissed out. 'Calm.'

Natsu put his hands behind his head. "I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer," he announced proudly. Happy flew next to Lucy. "Aye! And I'm a cat."

Lucy giggled at the two as she watched them bicker. She felt like she fit in. Even though she was just ready to tear the Dragon Slayer's head off...

She wondered how he got that magic. From what she read in her books, you could only become a Dragon Slayer if you were raised by a dragon. Given that the book was decades old it could be wrong, but she was fairly sure.

"Natsu?" Lucy called out, interrupting the two. Natsu turned to Lucy and hummed. "Were you raised by a dragon?"

Natsu perked up at her question. "Yeah! Igneel's the best! He taught me everything. Well... Not how to read... I had to learn that from a red-haired monster," Natsu mumbled off towards the end.

She knew it! Wow.. He was raised by a real dragon. She wondered where the dragon was. "Where's Igneel now?" Lucy asked, unknowingly bringing back bad memories for the pinkette.

Natsu flinched slightly but otherwise just shrugged it off. "He left," was his only reply.

She had done something wrong. She quickly dropped the subject and touched his arm. She felt a string pull on her wrist. String? Oh... The string... Lucy quickly let go. But she knew it was too late.

Capricorn had told her once before when she was 13 that she could connect with people easily. That she could make friends and that people would love her. He told her that she had a string that her mother gave her that just made people feel protective of her. Lucy didn't want people to take care of her. She didn't run away from her father for nothing. Lucy had asked if the string could ever be cut. He said yes, but with a price.

That price would be the other person losing all memories of her. She had already had a string for every one of her spirits. The only other people were Natsu and Zeref. Lucy felt Happy land on her shoulder again, that's when she felt it. A new string.

She flinched slightly. A flash of pain and dispair went through her. Her mind was going wild with images of Zeref killing her new friends. She knew where her life was leading to.

She started to tear up. "Oi, oi, don't start crying," Natsu lightly scolded her, slowing down to walk beside her. Lucy wiped her tears away and smiled at him. "I'm not. Are we there yet?" Lucy asked.

It seemed like they had walked for hours. "Here we are!" the boy announced happily. Everything he did had spirit, Lucy noticed. She looked to the door which Natsu had kicked open. The same thing she saw yesterday was what she saw. Fighting.

Natsu ran in and joined the fight and Happy stayed with Lucy, not wanting to get hurt yet.

As Lucy stood there, she knew that by the end of the day everyone here would have a string. A string that connected her to them. And she knew that when the time came that she would have to cut that string even if it killed her.

"Lushi? Are you okay?"

Lucy smiled at the cat. No. She was never going to be okay. "I'm fine, Happy," she sent him a smile then sent a smile to the guild even if most of them missed it.

Her whole life was a lie. Nothing but a lie, that would lead her down a road of horror and sadness. That's all she had to look forward to. That much she knew. And what she didn't know... Well, she was happy not to know what other horrible things were waiting for her.

"LUCY!"

"LUCYYYYYY!"

Lucy turned around with wide eyes. The Strauss siblings were running straight for her. "Lisanna!" Lucy gasped out as Lisanna tackled her. Mira stood above the fallen girls tapping her foot.

"Lucy! Where have you been?! We were worried sick about you!" Mirajane scolded the blond girl. Lucy looked away bashfully. Oups. "Sorry, Mira. I fell asleep and Aries didn't know the way back to your house so she took me to the closest house. Which happened to be the house of Natsu Dragneel and Happy," Lucy informed.

Mirajane studied the girl for any injuries and finding none, she sighed. "Okay. Well come in. Meet Fairy Tail!" Mirajane chirped happily as she helped her sister and Lucy up. Lucy looked back at the guild and saw them still fighting.

"Uh..."

"STOP!" Mirajane screamed. Silence invaded the guild. People quickly went to chairs and stopped fighting. Mira had a certain glint in her eye that reminded Lucy of a demon.

"Good," Mira purred out, walking over to the bar. Natsu ran over to Lucy and Lisanna and hid behind the two. "Save me," he pleaded softly. Lisanna giggled and Lucy rolled her eyes at him.

Mira stepped up onto the bar counter. "Is Master back yet?" she asked. People started mumbling. Erza walked up to her. "Yes. I belie-"

The scarlet haired girl was cut off by a short old man jumping from nowhere and landing next to her. "I'm here. What is it, Mira?" the guild Master, also known as Makarov Dreyar asked.

Mira smiled at him. "Master! I want you to meet the girl who saved Lisanna!" Mira grabbed onto Lucy's arm and pulled her over to Makarov. "This is Lucy! Lucy, this is Master Makarov Dreyar," she introduced.

Lucy smiled shyly at the man, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Dreyar."

Makarov shook her hand. "Please call me Gramps! Are you a mage?" the old man asked.

Lucy nodded. "Yes sir. I'm a celestial mage. I can summon spirits from the celestial world."

"That's a rare magic. I heard there are only 7 people in the world that use the magic. One I know every well is Layla Heartfilia. You look just like her," Makarov stated looking at her. Lucy flinched slightly. She knew she looked like her mother.

Memories of her mother flashed into the girls mind.

_"Lucy! Dear, come here!" Layla Heartfilia called out to her young daughter. Eight year old Lucy Heartfilia ran over to her mother giggling._

_"Dear, I'm going to be leaving soon. I want you to know that I hid my keys under your pillow. You may use them, but only in an emergency. Okay, sweetie?" Layla asked. Lucy nodded, climbing up onto her mother's bed. Layla started petting Lucy's head._

_"I love you, Lucy."_

_Lucy started up at her mother and smiled. "I love you too, momma!"_

_Two days later, Layla Heartfilia died._

* * *

Lucy shook her head to clear her thoughts. "My full name is Lucy 'Lucky' Heartfilia," Lucy said, bowing her head slightly.

"I see. Please come into my office," Makarov suggested gently. Lucy followed the man up the same stairs she went up the day before.

Makarov sat down at his desk and waved to the chair in front of him. Lucy sat down. Mira walked in and closed the door behind her.

"I wish to be here," Mira interrupted Makarov just as he was about to ask her why she was here. Makarov looked over at Lucy.

"Do you want her here?" he asked the blond girl.

Lucy looked between Mira and Makarov. "Yes," she muttered.

Makarov nodded as Mira sat down.

"When did she die?" he asked, straight to the point. Lucy flinched again. "When I was eight. I had turned eight seven days before she died," Lucy muttered.

She knew that even if she didn't want to talk about it she should. On her way here, Capricorn had told Lucy everything Layla had told him. Lucy knew what she had to do.

"That long ago? Why didn't you come here sooner?"

"My father," was all Lucy had to say.

"I see. Erm. Do you know the news regarding your father?"

Lucy who was looking at her hand, looked up at him. "What news?"

Makarov cleared his throat. "The news of his death."

Lucy just stared at him. Her... Her father was dead... After seven years of hating him, the man who only wanted her for the money she would be sold for... She finds out he's dead.

"When did he... Die?"

Mira watched Lucy, checking for sadness. When she found none, the white-haired girl was shocked. Why wasn't Lucy sad?

"He died three years ago."

Lucy froze. "H-How did he die?" she stuttered out. Could it be?

"He went to a village on a business trip and the whole village was murdered."

It could. Zeref had killed her father.

* * *

Lucy sat at the bar with Lisanna.

"Lucy? Are you sure you're okay?" Mirajane asked popping up from nowhere.

Lucy sighed out. She was tired of Mira asking that. "I'm fine, okay?"

Miras gazed saddened at her. She didn't understand. "Lucy ar-"

"I'm fine, Mira! You know what? I think I'll go for a walk, okay?"

Lucy stood up and walked out of the guild.

Erza walked up and set where Lucy was sitting. "What's going on?" she asked.

Mira sighed, looking as the guild doors closed. "She just found out her father's dead."

Erza stood up and grabbed Natsu and Gray and walked out the door.

* * *

Lucy kicked the dirt under her feet. She wasn't sad. She wasn't! Really! Lucy threw her shoes at a tree.

She was out in the woods. She, for some reason, felt safe there. Lucy was walking around in shorts and a t-shirt. She had taken off her socks and shoes a while ago.

Lucy just let her feet and heart take her where they wanted to go.

Why did Mira want her to be sad? She was not going to be sad for that man. What she was worried about was Zeref.

"What do you want?" Lucy snapped at no one, staring up at the sky.

"What do you think I want anything?"

Lucy spun around and came face to face with the man she hated.

"Why are you here?" she glared at him. Was he here to kill everyone? Her eyes widened. He was here to kill everyone! She needed to leave! He was going to kill everybody she had just met!

"Calm down, my kitten. I just came to see you," Zeref stated as he touched her face. He twirled a piece of her hair around his fingers. Lucy jerked away from him.

"See me? Yeah, right. Why are you really here?"

Zeref smirked at her. She really was fun to play with. He only came because he heard in her mind that he killed her father. He didn't know that. He was very pleased.

He sensed someone coming towards them so he pulled Lucy close to his chest.

"Lucy?!"

Lucy stopped trying to get away from Zeref and looked over to her right where her name was called.

"Lushi?!"

Why were they looking for her?! She had only known them for two days! Two! She couldn't let them meet Zeref. No. What could she do? Thinking... Thinking...

"Lucy?! This is Erza! Where are you?!"

Lucy looked up at Zeref. She was panicking. Zeref smirked down at her. Oh? She had friends, didn't she? Wonderful. He knew just what to do.

"Oi! What was her name again? Oh yeah, LUCY!?"

First Natsu and Happy then Erza and Gray?! No. She just met them.. She will not let them die!

"Light?" Zeref pulled at her shoulders. Lucy looked up at him and felt everything come crashing down on her. Her mother and father were dead. Her new friends are about to die if she doesn't do anything.

Lucy felt her keys glow. She reached down and touched them with her fingertips.

_"Princess! Please run! RUN!"_ Loke...

Lucy felt a few tears run down her face.

She didn't mean for this to happen! She only... She only wanted to help people.

* * *

_"No! I won't let you! She's only seven, Jude! Seven!"_

_"Seven or not! If we tell people about her now we can start getting bidders."_

_"We?! WE?! Not WE Jude, YOU! I will not sell my daughter off to marry some old pervert!"_

_"Layla! You don't seem to understand what kind of effect this will make for the business!"_

_"This is not about the business! She is a living being! You will not sell her off!"_

_"Layla, please listen. How about she just meets a few people, HER AGE, and we'll throw a ball. Then we'll take it from there. Okay? No old people."_

_Lucy Heartfilia watched as her mother and father argued. She knew that her father always gives in. Sometimes they would compromise, but most of the time her mother would get her way. She had watched them for the past ten minutes wondering what was was going on._

_She had been happily walking through the hall going to the servants room. She had wanted her magic teacher to teach her some more when she heard her name being yelled. She thought she was in trouble so she walked over to her mother's library. That's when she knew she was okay for now but she was slightly worried. So she did the only thing she could think of. She listened in._

_"Children her age. No one older then ten, understand?"_

_"Yes, dear. I'll start writing letters. You can plan it if you want."_

_"Yes, yes. I'll take care of it. Make it for her birthday."_

_"Erm... When is that again?" _

_"It's in ten days. You WILL be there."_

_"Yes, dear."_

_She was having a birthday ball? Yay! She couldn't wait! AND her father was going to be there! She couldn't wait! Lucy ran to her room forgetting about what she was doing earlier. Lucy swung open her bedroom door and jumped on her bed._

_"Lucy, dear? Are you in here?" Lucy heard her mother's voice call her. Lucy slipped off her queen-sized bed and ran to open the now closed door._

_"Yes, Mama!"_

_Layla walked into her daughters room, closing the door before sitting on Lucy's pink bed. "Lucy, I wanted to tell you, your father and I are throwing you a ball for your birthday! Doesn't that sound great?" Layla asked joyfully._

_Lucy nodded bouncing up and down._

_"Lucy? You know you'll be eight. That means you'll be a young lady. You won't need me any more." Lucy stared at her mother. Wouldn't need her anymore?_

_"What do you mean, momma?" the young girl asked._

_"Well, I mean I will not always be here for you. I want you to know that you'll always be my little girl, right?"_

_"I know, momma."_

_"One more thing before I leave to plan your party. It's okay to love. Just be careful about falling in love though. Promise me you'll be careful Lucy."_

_Lucy looked up at her mother she mouthed some words. Her mother left the room smiling. Once the door closed, the mother of one let a few tears slip on her face._

_"I promise, momma."_

* * *

"What do you want Zeref?" Lucy asked as her arm was being pulled behind her back. Zeref looked down at his play toy. He didn't want to break her yet. So.

"Nothing. Bye, Lucy!" he sang out as he disappeared.

Lucy let out a few uneven breaths. She was lucky.. She knew that.

"Lucy?!"

But when was her luck going to run out?

Natsu was the first to reach her. He knew the only reason Erza brought him was for his nose. Not that he cared. He would have come anyway. Ever since meeting her, he felt the need to protect her. He knew everyone else felt the same way.

He saw Lucy just standing there. She had tears running down her face. She turned to him.

"Why didn't you answer?" he questioned. She walked up to him. He felt like she was about to hit him so just as he was about to back up, she hugged him. Natsu's eyes widened. What?

"Will you be my friend?" Her voice sounded heartbroken. Natsu looked down at the broken girl as she clutched to his chest. "I thought we were already friends," was his reply. He heard her laugh. Her laugh sounded like bells. He liked it.

"Natsu? Did you find her?" Erza's voice rang out through the woods. The pink haired boy stiffened.

Lucy couldn't help but smile as she clung to him. She didn't know why, but she felt like she fit in with Fairy Tail. Like she fit in with Natsu, Happy, Erza, and even though she meet him once, Gray. She let go of Natsu and backed away just when Erza and Gray came into view. Erza scolded Natsu for not telling her and Gray walked up to her.

"You okay?"

Why wouldn't she be okay? Oh.. Her father. She didn't want pity. She wasn't sad. "I'm fine," she snapped lightly. The dark haired boy smiled at her.

"Okay. Well as you know I'm Gray Fullbuster."

He- He wasn't bothering her? She scanned his face for any pity. None. She found none. She smiled. "And as you know I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." They shook hands.

Erza walked up to the two and slapped both of them on the back. "Lucy! I wanted to invite you to go on a mission. Well, first you'd have to become a member of Fairy Tail. Is that okay?" Erza asked. All three Fairy Tail members stood there waiting for Lucy's answer.

Does she want to be apart of Fairy Tail? What about Zeref? He would kill them. N- Her keys shined. Lucy brushed them with her fingertips.

_'Forget about Zeref, Lucy!'_ Loke?

_'Listen to him, Lulu. Don't let Zeref rule your life.'_ Aries?

_'Get yourself a boyfriend.'_ AQUARIUS?!

_'We will support you no matter what ,Princess.'_ Virgo.

"It'll be wonderful!" Lucy happily replied. She smiled brightly at them. She was joining Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Where do you want it?" Mirajane asked, holding up a stamper. Lucy pointed to her right hand. "And color?"

What color did she want? She looked to her right. Natsu and his salmon pink hair. Next she turned to her left Erza and her scarlet red hair and next to her, Gray and his dark blue hair. Wait. Why was she looking at their hair?

No reason. None at all. Okay... Color. Right. Her favorite color? Easy. "Pink."

"Okay. Done! Welcome to Fairy Tail! Where the drunk never get too drunk and the manly never get too manly," Mira chirped happily, turning back to work. Members all around laughed. A brown haired girl held up a barrel of saké.

"I second that!" the girl screamed. More laughter.

Lucy didn't quite get it. Erza patted her back. "You'll get it soon enough," Erza said before pulling Lucy, Natsu and Gray out the guild doors holding a piece of paper. Happy flew after them.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was a lover at heart. Not a fighter. So when Erza said they were going to take down a dark guild, Lucy, for normal reasons, freaked out.

"I can't fight that well!" Lucy had yelled. Erza stood in front of Lucy with her arms crossed. "Don't worry, Lucy. Natsu and Gray will be with you."

Lucys jaw dropped. She was still going?! 'Calm down, Lucy. Natsu and Gray will be there. From what I heard from Lisanna they're great fighters,' Lucy thought to herself. She hoped Lisanna was right.

Erza told Natsu to get Lucy and follow her. So, on they went. Natsu threw Lucy over his shoulder.

"NATSU!"

* * *

Lucy huffed. She had been running for the past five minutes. The dark guild was not very strong. Natsu, Erza and Gray took care of most of them.

"Hello."

Lucy turned to her right thinking it was Zeref, but instead it was one of the dark guild's mages. Lucy had hooked her keys to her neck by a necklace.

She touched the keys. "Open! Gate of the lion! Loke!" she ordered. A bright light blinded the dark mage.

The dark guild mage was about Lucy's age. She had white hair that reminded her of Lisanna. The girl glared at Lucy. "A spirit mage? Wonderful. I'll kill you and take your keys!" the girl screamed, pulling out a key. "Open! Gate of the twins! Gemini!" The girl commanded.

Lucy gasped as she saw two ragdolls pop out of thin air. The girl was a celestial spirit mage! Lucy watched with horror as the girl bossed the spirits around. The girl was treating them like slaves. Lucy didn't like that. Not one bit.

"Loke! Let's get her keys," Lucy pulled out a whip. Loke smiled at his master. Of course. She wanted to help them. "Got it," he replied.

Lucy drew her arm back and let the whip loose on the white haired girl. The girl simply dodged. The spirit took her place, taking the hit. Lucy gritted her teeth. How dare she.

Loke quickly started to fight the spirit. "Gemini! Turn into the girl." Lucy's eyes widened as another her formed on the battlefield.

Lucy touched another key. "Open! Gate of the wolf! Lupus!" Lucy called out. The large black wolf appeared and stood by Lucy, bowing his head. The other girl's eyes widened. 'This girl can open two gates at once!'

"Come on, Lupus! Help me take out this dark mage!" Lucy said while hopping on the wolf. The wolf charged at the other girl with his head bowed. Lucy cracked her whip getting ready to snap it at her. The other girl pulled out another key.

"Gate closed! Open! Gate of the scorpion! Scorpio!" the white haired girl screamed as the whip just barely missed her. A man with half white and half red hair appeared. He had a large tail attached to him as he gave a 'cool' sign. "We are!" he cheered.

Loke was quick to get the other spirit to fight. Lucy jumped off Lupus and closed his gate. Charging wasn't going to work. What was next? No water so Aquarius was out. Virgo?

"Open! Gate of the maiden! Virgo!" the pink haired maid jumped out of the ground with her chains juggling. "Hello, Princess," the spirit greeted. Lucy smiled at Virgo. "I'm running low on magic ,so let's finish this quickly," Lucy said, snapping her whip. Virgo smirked. "Yes, Princess."

Virgo went underground, digging tunnels. Lucy saw her pop back up behind the other girl. Okay. She got it. Lucy snapped her whip towards the mage making her jump back to dodge. Lucy continued doing this and on the last jump, the girl fell down the hole Virgo dug.

Loke smirked at Lucy. She was growing up so fast! He finished off his fight with Scorpio. They said goodbye as the red and white haired spirit disappeared. Loke walked over and watched at Virgo pulled out the passed out dark mage.

Virgo reached out to take her keys when suddenly one of them glowed and there stood Gemini in Lucy's form. Gemini held the keys to their chest.

"We know who you are," they stated. Lucy's eyes widened. They knew her? Loke and Virgo left to leave Lucy to this. "Y-You know me?" Lucy stuttered.

Gemini nodded smiling. "Yes. We know all your memories," they stated again. They reached out with the keys in their hand. "And all of us would love to be your spirits."

Lucy giggled as she took the keys and clutched them to her chest.

"Not my spirits. My friends."

* * *

"Open! Gate of the wolf! Lupus!"

They watched as Lucy hopped on the large wolf and started fighting a girl with the same guild mark as the ones they just beat.

They watched as Lucy fought like a pro. "And she said she wasn't good," Gray mumbled. Once Lucy's fight ended and she talked to the weird ragdolls, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza walked up to Lucy with huge smiles. Well, Erza was just smiling.

"Luce! Will you be my partner?"

Lucy, Gray and Erza froze. Erza and Gray froze because Natsu had never had a teammate except Happy. Lucy froze because she was shocked. She didn't know what to do. "Um..."

Erza snapped out of it first. "No," she deadpanned. She grabbed Lucy and pulled her over to her. "Lucy will be all of our partners. Right, Lucy?" Erza's voice tone left no room for argument. Lucy nodded, still in shock.

"Well then, the name will be team Natsu," Natsu stated, slightly scared he might piss off Erza. Erza nodded in agreement. Gray looked back and forth between Natsu and Erza. What just happened?

"Wait, wait, wait. Why are we allowing him to name our team 'Team Natsu'?" Gray intervened. Erza quickly silenced him with a glare.

Lucy just stared at them. "So does this mean we're friends?" she asked dumbly.

The rest of the new team turned to Lucy. "Of course!"

Lucy smiled at them all.

'My friends.'

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry this is very late... **

**Thanks to Lexie loves anime! Who beta-read this chapter! Thanks for favoring and following this story! Also thank you for commenting! I'm so happy that people like this story! Did anyone read the latest Fairy Tail chapter?**

**Discalmer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **


	5. Sisters

Erza Scarlet glared at the passed-out bodies of the once Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel and Ice Make Mage Gray Fullbuster. Lucy just stared on as shocked as she could be.

"Tsk." Erza picked them up and threw them over her shoulders. She didn't have time for them to wake up. She wanted to take Lucy to the local spa the village had.

Lucy followed quickly behind Erza. It had only been a few minutes since Erza announced that they were a team. Of course Natsu and Gray started fighting about the name which ended with Erza knocking them out and telling Lucy that they were going to a spa. Lucy heard of spas before. She just didn't know much about them.

Lucy walked into the town behind Erza. The red-head walked up to the first person she saw. "Where's the hotel?" the girl questioned sharply. The man she asked shook slightly under her gaze. He pointed with a shaky finger over to a large building with the sign 'Honey's Home and Hotel'. Erza nodded to him as thanks before walking over to the building.

Lucy apologized to the man before running after Erza. Boy, could the armored girl walk fast. Lucy caught up with her and opened the door. Erza walked in, nodding to Lucy. Lucy walked up to the person behind the desk with Erza right behind her.

"Um...H-Hello?" Lucy slightly stuttered. The woman looked up at her and smiled. "Hi. I'm Honey. What can I do for you?" she asked.

Lucy rubbed her arms. She still wasn't used to people yet. The only reason she could be around Fairy Tail at first was because of Mirajane and Lisanna.

"Two rooms, please," Erza's voice cut through Lucy's thoughts. Lucy turned to the girl. Only two?

"Okay. Here are your room keys. You'll be staying in rooms 318 and 320," Honey said, handing Lucy the keys. Lucy smiled at her. "Thank you."

Lucy and Erza walked over to the stairs. "Pay on your way out!" Honey called out. Erza turned around and nodded.

Lucy started to count the door numbers as they went. When 318 came up, Lucy stopped. "316... 318. Here we are," the blonde mumbled.

Erza stopped as Lucy opened the door. Erza walked in and dropped Natsu on one bed, which he bounced off of and onto the floor and the same thing happened to Gray. Happy flew over to Natsu and started poking him.

"Come with me, Lucy. I'll take you to the spa. That's it, if this town has one," Erza stated. She grabbed Lucy and pulled her out of the boys' room. "Happy! Stay with these boys," Erza ordered.

"Aye Sir!" And with that, the girls left.

* * *

It turned out the town didn't have a spa. But they did have a bakery. And that is where Lucy finds herself now, sitting while watching Erza go through cake after cake.

"I want two strawberry cheesecakes and... Lucy? Pick something," Erza said, finishing up her cream cheesecake. The man working there turned to Lucy.

"Um..." Lucy looked through the menu the man had handed to her. What did she want? She didn't eat many sweet things. Mainly because there wasn't really any sugar in the forest. Every now and then, Virgo or Aries would bring her something from the spirit world though.

What did she want? They had everything. Oh! What was this? "What's Turtle Cheesecake?" Lucy asked. The man smiled at the question.

"It is a cheesecake with a vanilla wafer crust and a wonderful semisweet chocolate and caramel with pecans topping," the man informed. Lucy could feel her mouth water. That did sound nice.

"I'll have one," she stated. She hoped it was as good as it sounded.

* * *

After getting their cheesecakes, Erza had pulled Lucy over to a shop. "I want to buy some new armor and get you a new whip. From what I can tell, your old one is through with," Erza stated, dragging Lucy into the shop.

Lucy looked around and shivered at all the sharp things in there. So many swords and weaponry. Lucy walked close to Erza as she walked up to the man in charge.

"What can I do for you today?" the man asked. Erza looked him straight in the eye. "I would like to see your best armor," she stated. The man nodded his head and turned to a door to his left. "Just one moment please."

As they waited, Erza walked around the store looking for a whip for Lucy. Lucy watched as Erza looked at anything and everything.

The man walked back out with a woman. He was holding a large sword. It was black with silvery spikes on it and had a large handle with a silver heart on it. The woman was holding a large shield that was also black with silver runes on it.

Erza looked it over. She walked over and took the shield. The shield clicked onto her left arm holding on with silvery chain that hooked onto her clothes. She then took the sword and backed up. Once she was far enough back she spun the sword then threw it up in the air and caught it.

"I'll take it. I'm also looking for a high-class whip for my friend," Erza said. A screen appeared in front of Erza and she typed a few things in before the shield and sword disappeared.

The woman walked back into the room she had just come out of. The man walked behind the counter. Erza walked up to him and equipped her purse. Lucy watched the door as the woman came back out with 3 whips.

"We have only 3 in stock right now. One is leather whip that helps wizards conserve their magic by 5%," the woman announced holding up a dark brown whip. The whip had carvings all around. On the handle was a blue thread that wrapped around it.

"The next one is an old one. We've had this one for about 10 years. It's a black leather whip. It doesn't do much. From what my father told me you have to be a Celestial mage."

The whip was jet black with golden threads going all around it. It had a bronze key on its handle dangling on the side.

"The last one is just your regular whip. Cow leather with a hard handle and a simple black hoop to help hold on to it." The last whip was a simple brown color that had a black handle.

Erza picked up the second one and handed it to Lucy. Lucy took it and gasped at how it felt. It was smooth like silk but had a grip to it. She nodded to Erza.

"We'll take it. How much it everything?" the red head asked. Lucy pulled out her purse but remembered she didn't have any money. Erza saw this and patted Lucy on her back. "I'll take care of it. Think of it as a 'Welcome to Fairy Tail' gift."

"That will be 70,000 jewels," the man announced. Erza pulled out a large brown sack and dumped about half of it on to the counter. "That should cover everything," Erza exclaimed.

The man thanked them and asked them to come again. Erza walked out with Lucy following her.

"Tomorrow, we will head back to Fairy Tail. I want you to meet everyone," Erza stated. Lucy nodded as she looked over her whip. "We will also find you a place to stay. You don't need to be staying with Natsu. Or Mirajane," Erza added as an afterthought.

* * *

Lucy looked out the window as Erza slept in the next bed over. She watched as the stars sparkled with light. She reached down and touched her keys that were next to her pillow.

_'Loke?'_ Lucy thought. She waited for him.

_'Hello princess. How is everything?'_ was his reply. Lucy giggled at him.

_'Like you don't know,'_ she sent back.

_'You're right. We couldn't be happier for you. You have friends.'_

Lucy smiled at the sound of his voice. When she had first ran away, she had him or Capricorn tell her bedtime stories. _'Tell me a story, please.'_

It was silent for a minute before Lokes voice reached her mind.

_'Once upon a time there was a young princess. She was strong and powerful. She could control things beyond her dreams. But she didn't want to control anything. All she wanted were friends.'_

Lucy started to drift off to sleep so she only caught a few things after that.

* * *

_"Mamma?" Lucy looked around her birthday ball for her mother. She found her next to her father. Lucy ran up to them and clung on to her mother's legs._

_"Mamma! I was looking for you!" Lucy smiled happily. Layla smiled back at her daughter. "Hi dear. Have you made any friends?"_

_Lucy shook her head. "No. They're all boys," Lucy complained. She didn't mind boys but all they talked about was cars and boy things. She wanted to make friends._

_Layla smiled at Lucy. "I know dear. How about you try once more. Just try to understand them," Layla suggested lightly. Lucy pouted but nodded. "Okay, mamma."_

_Lucy ran off to where the boys were. Layla watched as Lucy started talking with a boy with black hair and had a few metal things in his eyebrows and nose. Layla winced at the sight. He looked like the child of heavy metal music fan. _

_"Jude? Whose kid is that?" Layla asked. Jude looked over to where his wife was pointing. "That's Jose Porla's kid. I think the kid's name is Gajeel. His father runs a magic guild. He's rich too. So far, he's the highest bidder." _

_Layla winced again. She didn't like it. Something was off. She watched as her daughter walked around to the other boys. She smiled as Lucy walked up to a blond boy who had a lighting bolt scar on his right. Makarov was here. Good._

_She had invited him even though Laxus was 14. She wanted her daughter to meet Makarov._

_Jude saw this and glared at the boy. He didn't know why his wife wanted them there but he'd make sure to stop whatever was going to happen. "Lucy?!" Jude yelled out. Lucy stopped talking to the boy and ran over to her father. "Yes, daddy?"_

_"Go to your room." Lucy looked up at her father shocked. Why? Did she do something wrong? Lucy bowed her head. She knew she couldn't disobey her father. "Yes, daddy." And with that Lucy walked away with one of her maids following her._

_Layla glared at her husband. "What was that for?" she hissed out. He glared back at her. "The bidding will begin," was all he said. He walked to the front of the ballroom and raised his wine glass._

_Layla left the room and went to her daughter. She walked in and hugged Lucy as she cried._

_Jude waved his wine glass smiling evilly. "Let the real party began!" _

* * *

Lucy woke up in sweat. She was having that dream again. Lucy looked over at the clock they had next to the beds. It read 4:30 am. Lucy sighed as she fell back on the bed. Her head hit the pillow with a 'thump'.

Lucy let out a few deep breaths. She just needed to calm down. She grabbed her keys and looked for the one with the pink drawing. She pulled out Aries' key as it glowed.

"It's okay," Aries' voice soothed Lucy's nerves. Aries sat next to her on her bed as Lucy laid down. "Ariy-nee?" Lucy whispered. Aries smiled in glee at her nickname.

"Yes, Lulu?" Lucy looked up at Aries. "Thank you. I love you, Ariy-nee," Lucy whispered, holding onto Aries' hand. With her free hand, Aries started petting Lucy's head. "I love you too, Lulu."

Lucy fell back to sleep. This time, she didn't have any bad dreams.

* * *

Erza looked around the room for anything unusual. She found Lucy saying something to a pink-haired girl. Erza got ready to attack when she froze.

"I love you too, Lulu."

Erza looked closer and found Lucy falling to sleep. She looked back at the girl. The girl jumped, then turned to Erza with wide eyes. "Hello," Erza's voice spoke.

The girl looked everywhere before looking at Erza. "H-Hello. I-I'm sorry," she stuttered out. Erza studied the girl. "How do you know Lucy?" Erza asked. She wanted to know who this girl was and how she got here.

"I'm Aries. A golden key. I helped raise Lucy." Erza's eyes widened. She didn't know that. She stood up and bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Aries. I am Erza Scarlet. Lucy's friend."

Aries couldn't help but smile. She got to meet Lucy's new friends first! Not Loke or Capricorn! Ha! "It's nice to meet you too. Please take care of Lulu."

Erza nodded. She watched at the spirit disappeared in a cloud of pink wool. Erza went back to sleep wondering if she wanted to eat cake tomorrow or not.

* * *

Erza woke up at 8 o'clock. She sat up on her bed and looked around. Lucy was still sleeping and she knew Natsu and Gray were still sleeping as well. She got ready for the day. After taking a shower and equipping a new pair of clothes, she walked over to Lucy and shook her awake.

"Lucy. Get up," she commanded.

Lucy woke up shaking. She opened her eyes and found Erza in her face. Lucy blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

"'Morning."

Erza stopped and smiled at Lucy. The more she was with her, the more she thought of her as a sister. Erza backed away and started to clean up the room as she waited for Lucy to get up.

Lucy looked around. She was still waking up. Lucy walked into the bathroom, washed her face and took a shower. When she got out, she had Virgo get her some clothes.

Lucy walked out looking around the room which was clean. Erza was standing by the door waiting for her with a large cart filled with suitcases. Lucy walked over to her.

"Now we need to get Natsu and Gray," Erza stated. They started to walk when Erza stopped. "Lucy?" Lucy looked up to her and nodded.

Erza smiled sweetly at her. "You're my little sister now." Lucy blushed. She had a sister? Lucy smiled. "Okay."

Erza smacked Lucy on the back. "Now let's go and get the two idiots."

Lucy couldn't believe it. She had friends and a sister.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I hope you liked this chapter! Beta-read by Lexie loves anime! Thank you! I also would like to say thank you for the follows and favorites! Early Chapter! New chapter of Fairy Tail anyone? **


	6. Blast from the Past

Lucy Heartfilia stared right at Natsu Dragneel as he was sleeping with his top half of his body hanging off the bed. She lifted up her right hand carefully then... She poked him. Natsu swatted at her hand trying to make it stop. She kept poking him. She giggled as he turned his head away from her.

Erza watched Lucy mess with Natsu. What was the blond doing?

Lucy got bored after 10 pokes. She went over to Gray and started poking him. Gray grabbed her finger and started to freeze it. Lucy jumped back startled. Gray still didn't let go of her finger and it was so cold. Lucy tried to think of something but the only thing she could think of was to bite his hand.

She had done it once to Loke when she was younger because he had her nose. Lucy opened up her mouth and then bit down on Grays hand. The Ice Mage's eyes flew open. His dark eyes locked with Lucys brown ones. He stared at her shocked. She was biting him!

Erza smirked as she watched them. This was entertaining.

The two mage stared at each other. One was biting the other. Lucy let go. He tasted like sweat. Yuck. Gray let go of her finger and wiped off his hand on the bed sheets. Lucy blushed as it dawned on her normal people probably didn't do that.

Gray stared at the girl. SHE BIT HIM! He couldn't believe it! "Y-You bit me...?" His voice rang through the quite room. Lucy slowly nodded her head. Gray had to wonder how daring she was. Would she bite Natsu if he paid her?

"Bite Flame Brain." He demanded. Lucy looked at him as if he lost his mind. Which she was fairly sure all of Fairy Tail had lost theirs at some point. She wondered if she'd lose hers? Not the point. Gray had just asked her to bite Natsu.

"U-Um..." Was her intelligent reply. Gray hopped off the bed and started going through his pockets. He pulled out 50 jewels. "I'll pay you. Bite him. Hand, feet, I don't care. Make him feel pain."

Lucys eyes widened. What?! She didn't know what to do! It would be nice to have at least 50 jewels though... Lucy looked at Gray, then at Natsu, then at the money. She'd do it. "Okay."

Erza smirked as she watched Lucy craw over to Natsu. Although she didn't want her to make the bet she would let it be. For now.

Lucy looked right at Natsus up side down head. Where should she bite him? She didn't want to get anywhere near his feet and his hand were under the covers now so she couldn't get to them. Happy flew over to Lucy with a smirk on his devil kitten face. He landed on Lucys shoulder.

"Bite him on the nose." The kitten supplied happily. Lucy looked a him then nodded. She had no reason not to trust the sneaky cat and she didn't know where else to do it. Happy flew over to Erza who asked him what he said to the blond.

"She likkkkeees him." the blue feline replied. Erza gave him an odd look before turning her gaze back to Lucy. Gray was watching with Lucy with a smirk on his face. She was doing it!

Lucy opened her mouth and bit down on the Fire Dragon Slayers nose. A few moments passed before Natsus eyes flew open much like Grays did.

Natsus eyes were met with the blonds neck. Blond hair soon got in his way of seeing and her scent hit him. She smelled like vanilla and fire. He liked it. But if when Happy asked him later he would deny everything the cat said.

As Natsu was getting use to the sent a pain shot in his nose. What the hell?! His hands reached up to his nose. He felt the pain go away the minute his hands started moving.

"Pay up Gray." He heard Lucy voice. Pay? What was going on? He looked around the room Why was everything upside down? How could Lucy, Erza, Happy and Ice Princess stand upside down?! Did they get some kind of magic?! Why was his head hurting?

"You're upside down idiot." Gray stated after handing Lucy the money.

Natsu set up right as he wondered why Gray was paying Lucy. Why was he? What did sh- Wait. He PAID HER! He paid her to bite him! Natsu glared at him. "You paid her to bite me!" Natsu accused. Who does that?!

Gray smirked at the fire breather. "Yeah, so?" Natsu lunged at him with his fists aflame. Erza quickly and easily pulled Natsu back by his scarf. "No fighting." She stated, glaring at both boys.

"Let's go. I want to back at the guild by tomorrow morning." The red head commanded. Lucy was next to Erza in a flash. She didn't want to anger the armored woman. Natsu glared at Gray before turning and following Lucy and Erza. Gray quickly ran after them leaving the room a mess.

* * *

"We've been walking forever!" Lucy mumbled to Natsu. She and Natsu had been talking for the past hour to past time. It was fine in till the sky started to get dark.

Lucy felt like her legs were going to fall off. She glanced at the others and saw them still going like it was nothing. They were monsters! How could the not feel like their legs would fall off?

Lucy walked closer to Natsu. Maybe he could carry her. "Natsu?" She whispered. She nudged him with her shoulder. He looked over at her. "Yeah?"

"Carry me." Natsu stopped and looked at her. Did he want to carry her? No. Did he want to smell her scent again? Yes. Was he going to carry her in the end? "Fine." She climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms around hes neck. He grabbed onto her thighs to keep her from falling off.

He started walking again catching up with Gray and Erza. Erza glanced at t Lucy but other wise didn't comment. The red-head glanced up at the sky then at the other two that were walking. She knew Natsu was fine. He was just happy that they didn't take the train. Gray looked like he was okay but she knew both of them need rest. She would stop and make camp in about two more hours.

To past the time Lucy would count the different flowers and trees they passed. She could only name a few that Virgo had taught her. She felt her eyes get heavy so she rested her head on Natsus shoulder. He smelt like the tress were burning. Her whole body relaxed just by the smell. Why was she so comfortable around him? She didn't know why. She didn't want to think about it right now ether. Her eyes slid close. She fell into a wonderful dream.

Natsu kept walking when he felt Lucy go limp at first he didn't know what was a going on but once he heard her breathing even out he calmed down. He kept walking for awhile next to Erza. Gray was on the other side of her so they wouldn't start a fight.

Erza looked over at Gray and saw he was starting to slow down. She checked with Natsu and Lucy to find Lucy asleep and Natsu still going. It had been about an hour and a half so she guessed it was okay to stop.

"We'll make camp here." She stated. She stopped and looked around they were surrounded by trees and although it probably wasn't the best place to spend the night it would do. She walked over to Natsu and walked behind him and grabbed hold of Lucy. Lucy awoke with a jolt. She turned looked around and found a tree she remembered.

Erza let her go and watched her. What was the blond doing? Lucy walked over to the tree and started to trace her hand around it. She felt for the mark that she put on it.

Once she found the sign for Aquarius she smiled. She was near her lake. Her house wasn't far from here. "Come with me! I know where we are!" Lucy chirped happily.

Lucy toke off running. She was going to see her home. Lucy kept going for 10 minutes in till she came to a stop in front of her home. She smiled and started climbing the ladder.

Erza who was right behind her looked around. How did Lucy know this place? Did she know the person living here? Lucy had run right past a fence gate so she must know the person. Erza didn't take Lucy for one to break in.

Gray pretty much had the same thought as Erza. He had no clue what had just happened. One minute Erza had to said they were making camp the next they were running following Lucy.

Natsu looked around. This place looked awesome! He wondered what would happen if he burn started a fire. He remembered Igneel telling him not to burn down the trees. Would Lucy tell him the same thing? Only one way to find out.

Fire licked across his hand and danced in his palm as a smirk grew across the Fire Mages face. He jumped over to the closest tree and set it aflame. Fire started spreading through out the tree. Smoke filled the night air causing the other three to cough.

Lucy ran out from the small house looking a round for fire. She found Natsu standing there proudly staring at the fire.

"NATSU!"

* * *

Gray had put the fire out but before he did about 10 threes were burned down. Erza quite happily tied Natsu up and gagged him so she didn't have to hear him scream.

"This where I used to live." Lucy stated. She smiled at her tree house. She had missed it over the past few days. It had been about a week since she had spent a night in the house.

Lucy giggled from the top of the stairs, watching Erza drag Natsu up by ropes. Natsu was trying to scream out but the clothe between his teeth kept him quite. Gray was laughing at him while Happy was asleep on the Ice Mages shoulder.

Lucy swung open the door and smiled. She was just so happy! Nothing was in there since they had cleaned it out. Virgo was keeping everything with her in till Lucy had found a new home.

"Open! Gate of the maiden! Virgo!" Lucy said, holding the maidens key in front of her. The pink haired maid bowed to the girl. Her blue eyes glanced behind Lucy and met with the others quickly. She knew Erza. Aries had told her about the red-head. She didn't know the others. Was the pink haired boy an enemy? Did he attack the princess like the other girl had?

"Virgo I would like for you to meet Erza, Gray, Happy and Natsu." Lucy introduced. The maid looked them and nodded. She stood up and looked around. They were back home?

"Have you returned home?" Virgo asked. Lucy shook her head no. "No, just spending the night. We were out on a job. Tomorrow will be heading to Fairy Tail."

Virgo kept looking over at the tied up Natsu. Why was he tied up? What happen? She could see his Fairy Tail mark which means he belongs to the same guild that Lucys in. "I'll get your things Princess." Virgo disappeared in a flash of light. Lucy looked around the house with Gray and a sleeping Happy as Erza untied Natsu.

After Virgo came back with food and sleeping bags she left soon after telling them that Capricorn would be there at 8 am to wake them up. The minute she had returned with food Natsu was eating like a pig. Once Virgo had seen he ate all of the food she went to make more for the others. Hapyy had woken up just in time before she left to ask for fish.

Virgo reappeared with fish and stew. She handed larger bowls of stew to everyone then two fishes to Happy. Happy stuck them in his mouth and rolled on his back in Lucys lap purring happily.

After eating they all went to be with Lucy looked out her window watching the stars. A lot has happened over the last few days. She had joined Fairy Tail and she had friends and more family.

Lucy fell to sleep peacefuly.

* * *

"Lucy dear please calm down." Layla Heartfilia commanded lightly. Her daughter was pouting on her bed. After her father had told her to go to her room she had throw a fit.

It wasn't fair! It was her birthday! She want to go back down and talk to that boy again! He was weird and funny. Maybe her mother would allow him to talk to her.

"Mamma?" Layla patted Lucy head. "Yes, dear?" Lucy looked up at her mother with her lip trembling and her eyes filled with tears. She was trying to go for her best puppy dog face. "I want to talk to that boy again." Lucy mumbled her voice sounding heartbroken.

Layla took one look at her daughter and broke. "Okay. Who is it?" She asked. Lucys face was beaming with joy. "His name is Laxus!"

Lucy paced back and forth in her bed room. Her mother had left 10 minutes ago to get the boy. There was a knock on the door. Lucy ran to it and swung it open. Her mother was standing there with the boy. He was tall and had blue/gray eyes and bright blond hair. He had a scar on his right eye that looked like lightning.

Lucy smiled and pulled the older boy into her room letting her mother close the door. Lucy smiled up at him as he crossed his arms. "Yeah?" he asked. Lucy started giggling and plopped down on her floor. She grabbed his hand and pull him with all her might. He didn't move but when he took one look at her mother he was on the floor with the girl.

He knew his grandfather would have his head if he wasn't nice to the young girl. "Will you be my friend?" She asked her voice so full of joy and hope. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and sighed. 'Be nice' he reminded himself.

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

Lucy woke up to the smell of eggs and toast. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned.

"Miss Lucy? It's time to wake up." Lucy looked at Capricorn and nodded. "I'm up." She mumbled out.

Lucy looked around and found everyone eating. Capricorn handed Lucy a plate of food and she gladly took it.

After eating Virgo had taken the plates and sleeping bags back with her to the spirit world. Capricorn was waiting for Lucy and the new team at the bottom of the stairs.

Lucy was taking one last look at her house. This this time she was sure that she wouldn't see it again. Lucy patted the tree much like the first time then turned and started walking away following Team Natsu and Capricorn.

* * *

It was about 12 and Lucy was getting tired. Once again she looked over at Natsu. A wide smirk crossed over her face as she slowed her pace so she was now behind Natsu. She ran up and jumped on his back. Natsu stumbled a little bit quickly caught his self.

Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Natsu grabbed her legs to keep her from falling. What did she think he was? Some sort of transportation? He felt his stomach knot at the thought of being on something that moved.

Lucy rested her head on Natsu shoulder as she counted the trees. Natsu got over his motion sickness as he turned and looked at Lucy over his shoulder. Their cheeks were touching. Lucy started blushing bright red. Natsu quickly turned his head back so he was facing everyone else.

Natsu felt his face heat up slightly, it wasn't as hot as his fire though. Why was his face hot? Lucy. It must have been something Lucy did. She was weird after all.

They kept walking for another 3 and a half hours. Talking and joking with each other. When every Gray or Natsu would start to argue Erza would glare at them and point out that Lucy was sleeping on Natsus back. Which often lead to Happy calling the blond fat and Natsu commenting on how much she must like fatty food. Of course this lead to Erza having to say something. Often it was, "Lucy can like whatever food she wants. Even if it is mostly fat."

Lucy must have known they were talking about her because she woke up and glared at all of them but Capricorn and Gray. Gray had wisely chosen to stay out of this topic. And Capricorn because he had also done so.

"I don't like fatty food!" Lucy exclaimed. Why did they think that?! Did she really look like that's all she ate? Fatty food?

"I apologize Lucy. You may hit me." The armored woman stopped and knelt in front of Natsu and Lucy. Natsu turned his head ans whispered to Lucy, "Hit her while you have the chance."

Lucy let go with her right hand and hit him with it. "Natsu!" She snapped, turning to Erza she said, "I will not hit you." Erza nodded and stood back up. Everyone started walking again. Happy had flown down and into the arms of Capricorn . The feline soon went to sleep.

After another half an hour they reached the town of Magnolia. Lucy let go of Natsu and climbed down his back. He let go of her.

He threw her over his shoulders and started running to Fairy Tail. Lucy was screaming the whole way. Erza and Gray were soon to follow. All three of them breaking everything in there path.

Capricorn woke the cat up before disappearing. Happy went flying after Team Natsu it was easy to find them. All he had to do was follow the broken stuff and yelling people!

* * *

Lucy stood next to the bar in front of Mira and Lisanna. Her hair was wind blow and her clothes were all wrinkled. Natsu just had to go through the fan shop.

"Hi Lucy. Have fun?" Mirajane asked as she tried to hide her giggles. Lisanna didn't even try. She burst out laughing. Lucy glared at both of them.

"Oh I had sooo much fun." Lucy muttered as sarcastically. Well. She did have fun up in till Natsu had throw her over his shoulder carrying her like luggage.

The guild doors opened and in walked a large man. He had blue/gray eyes and bright blond hair and a scar on his right eye in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Lucy gasped. It was that boy! He was the first friend she had around her age! What was his name? She couldn't remember! No! She need to know his name! Lucy kept digging through her memories. What was his name? Oh!

"LAXUS!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I am still waiting for my beta-reader to finish beta-reading this chapter. But I didn't want you guys to wait, soooo. Here's chapter 6! Not Beta-read yet. I'll repost this chapter beta read later when I get it. Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!**


	7. Hello Mister Creepy

All eyes were on Lucy then on Laxus then back on Lucy. What was going on?

Makarov, who was sitting at the bar talking to Cana Alberona, looked over at Lucy like the rest when she had shouted his grandson's name. Did she know him? Abruptly, a memory of him dragging an unwilling Laxus to his friend's, Layla's daughter's birthday party, popped into his mind. That's right. Lucy had taken a liking to his young grandson back then. He watched as Laxus looked down at the girl. He probably didn't remember her. Makarov guessed he should talk to him before he made the blond feel bad.

"Laxus, I need to speak to you in my office," the old man said gruffly. He stood up and started the short walk to his office. He heard Laxus mumble something but followed him anyway.

Makarov closed the door to his office after Laxus walked in.

* * *

Lucy started at Master Makarov and Laxus watching them leave. What was going on? She remembered the face the taller blond made at her when he had heard her scream. He looked like he had no clue of who she was. She couldn't blame him. They only met once and that was years ago.

Lucy heard Master Makarov call Laxus into his office. She watched him leave.

"Lucy!" the blond heard the white haired barmaid hiss at her. Lucy turned and faced her. She tilted her head to the right. "Yes?"

Mirajane pulled Lucy over to her. Lisanna and Cana walked over and the latter plopped herself next to the sisters and the blonde. How did the blonde know Laxus? Lucy stumbled slightly as Mira pulled her.

"How do you know Laxus?" Mira asked, getting right to the point. Lucy blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. "Uh..."

Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray walked over to her, wanting to know too. Natsu was a little upset about Master calling Laxus away; he wanted to fight him. Happy flew down and landed next to Lucy. Erza stood behind Lucy and Gray and plopped into the bar stool on her right while Natsu shoved Cana into the another bar stool as he took her spot next to Lucy on her left.

Lucy started to blush. She twisted her thumbs looking at the countertop. "Um..." she mumbled. Natsu slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Is your memory that bad?" he questioned. Lucy glared at him.

"No!" she snapped. She looked up at Mirajane and her heart clinched, thinking of the memory. That was her last birthday before her mother had died.

"No," she whispered. She could feel her eyes starting to tear up. She quickly wiped the unshed tears away. She cleared her throat and smiled.

"On my eighth birthday, my mother and father held a ball. Laxus and Master Makarov were invited by my mother. I talked to him for awhile and then I was sent to my room. I wanted to talk to him some more since I didn't go out much and met new people, so I asked my mother to get him. She said okay and when she brought him back, I talked and played with him for about an hour before he had to leave," Lucy stated. She blushed lightly. She was a little embarrassed.

Mira was smiling like a demon on a mission. Lisanna looked much like her older sister. Lucy backed away from them slightly. Gray nodded slightly at her.

'_Smart. You never want to be close to Mira or Lisanna when they have that smile,_' Gray thought. Erza glared slightly at the older Strauss sister. Natsu didn't get it.

"That's all? You met him once when you were kids?"

They all turned to the almost drunk Cana Alberona. She was holding up a bottle to her lips as she spoke. Lucy nodded her head. Cana let out a laugh as she lowered her bottle.

"So you like him?"

Lucy blushed bright red. She held up her hands and shook her head no. "No! No! I thought of him as a brother. He didn't really like me," Lucy quickly replied. Cana's face dropped in disappointment. This new chick was no fun.

Mira and Lisanna's smiles dropped slightly. They both looked deep in thought until their eyes narrowed in on Natsu's arm around Lucy's shoulders. They turned to each other and grinned.

The key on Lucy's whip started to glow. She touched it. A shock went up her spine as her fingers made contact with the key.

_'Master?'_

Lucy jumped in her seat and stared down at the key. 'Yes?' She thought, surprise running through her.

_'A demon and a little demon are about to play matchmaker with you being the star.'_

Lucy's eyes widened. Why tell her this? Wait. Who was telling her this?! '_Um... Thanks for the warning. Who are you?_'

'_Oh, that's right. You don't know me. My name is Scutum. You can open my gate by saying 'Open gate of the shield, Scutum.'._'

Lucy unhooked the key from her belt and stood up. Erza backed up and watched Lucy. What was going on? The group watched as Lucy held the key in front of her.

"Open! Gate of the shield! Scutum!" She commanded. A bright light shined from the key. A shield appeared on Lucy's left arm. It was red with gold trimming on it. In the middle was a silver ball with four wings coming from the center.

_'Hello, Master.'_

Lucy jumped once again. "Hello," She said out loud. "Oh, and please call me Lucy." The shield glowed brightly.

_'Yes, Lucy.'_

Lucy smiled. She had a new friend!

* * *

_Layla laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes went to the door as it opened. Jude Heartfilia walked in. He sat next to her._

_"Hello dear."_

_Laya didn't respond. She glanced at the milk he held in his hands. She knew it was time._

_"Is that it?"_

_Her question hung in the air. All he did was hand her the milk._

_"The doctors said it would be painless."_

_Layla glanced at the drink. Painless her ass. She knew her husband didn't care. He really stopped caring a while ago. They may have been in love at first but after a few years she knew she made a mistake. She sat up and held the glass to her lips._

_"Don't hurt her," Layla whispered. Jude Heartfilia put his forehead on his wife's. He looked her right in the eyes. Lifting up his right hand, he tipped the glass making her drink the poisoned milk._

_Layla drank the milk down and glared at him. He smiled at her. Gently pressing his lips onto hers, he drew back and placed his forehead against hers again._

_"Promise me, please," she mumbled. Her voice started to drop. Her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing slowed._

_Jude laid her down on the bed. He watched as her breathing slowed to a stop. He calmly stood up and walked out the door. Walking down the hall, he wondered when Lucy should leave._

_He entered his office. Walking over to his desk, he sat down in his chair. Pulling out papers, he laid them out on his desk. After about ten minutes, he picked up a bell and rang it._

_A minute later, a maid walked in. "You called, Jude-sama?"_

_Jude nodded. "Yes. Please tell Layla that I wish to see her," he commanded. The maid nodded leaving the room. Two minutes later, the maid along with two other maids ran into the room in a panic._

_"Master! Layla-sama is dead! Come quick!"_

_A smirk appeared across Jude Heartfilia's face as he followed them._

* * *

Master Makarov stared down at his grandson.

Laxus glared at him. Why was he here? "What is it, old man?" he sneered. Makarov jumped onto his desk and sat down.

"Do you remember the time you went to a young girl's birthday party?"

'_What the hell?_' Laxus looked at him as if he was crazy. What was the crazy old man talking about now? Had he finally lost his mind? This would be the perfect time to take over the guild.

"When the hell did I go to a brat's birthday party?"

Makarov sighed as he looked at his grandson. "You did go when you were younger. You had gone to her room and when you came back, your hair was in ponytails," he laughed as he remembered Laxus glare at him while he laughed the same way he was laughing now.

'_What?!_' Laxus thought. When the hell did that happen? He racked his brain for any memory of the party. A memory of a small blonde girl smiling at him popped into his mind.

He stood up and walked out of the office. He was annoyed and slightly curious. Why would the girl remember him? Sure, he was powerful and strong and handsome... Of course she should remember him.

He walked down the stairs and found the girl holding a red shield talking to it. Was she stupid? He walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

Lucy spun around and looked up to see Laxus. She smiled and then jumped up and hugged him. He glared down at the girl. What the hell did she think she was doing?!

"O-Oi!" He yelled. Lucy smiled up at him. She knew he still didn't like her. She let go of him and backed away. Unknowingly, bumping into Natsu. Who in turn pulled her behind him.

"LAXUS, FIGHT ME!" the pink-haired boy yelled. The tall blond male glared down at the younger boy. He sent a bolt of lightning at him. Natsu just managed to dodge it.

Laxus didn't really know what he was doing. All he wanted to do was leave that damn office. A loud boom echoed through the guild.

Members turned to the doors of the guild where the noise came from. A shadow of a man was looming ahead of them. Red eyes pricked the soul of anyone who dared to look into them.

More people walked up behind him. The other people you could see clearly. They were mages. Mages of Phantom Lord.

The mages of Fairy Tail prepared to fight. Someone stormed into their guild and bombed it.

A laugh that chilled Lucy to her bone echoed through the guild.

_"Gihi."_

She had heard it before. At her birthday ball. Before she had meet Laxus. The boy she was talking to. The one with black hair, red eyes, and metal all over his face. The boy whom her mother told her not to talk to. The boy named Gajeel.

Gajeel Redfox.

* * *

A man with black hair with a tint of red and green eyes smirked as he watched a screen showing him the inside of the Fairy Tail guild.

An evil smile crossed his lips as he whispered, "Let the Ball begin.".

* * *

Lucy stared at the man in front of Fairy Tail in shock. What was he doing here? Why was he here?

Gajeel stood up and glared at everyone. He walked right up to Lucy and grabbed her arm. Natsu quickly grabbed hold of the black-haired man's arm making him let go of Lucy.

"Oi! Don't touch her! If you want to fight, fight with me!" Natsu yelled. He lit his fist on fire. The other man turned his arm into steel.

"Gihi. I'm guessin' that you're Salamander."

Natsu jumped up and flipped over, kicking Gajeel's head in the process. Gajeel stumbled slightly.

Gajeel turned around and turned his arm into a chainsaw. He ran at Natsu full force. Natsu just barely dodged.

Lucy watched them shocked. What was going on?

Laxus watched them. What the hell were they doing? Playing tag?

Natsu flipped back and landed on his feet. His hands skimmed the ground as he stopped himself from going to far back. He puffed out his cheeks then raised his hands to his mouth.

Gajeel bent down and did the same thing as Natsu. With both of them puffing out their cheeks, they took in a huge gulp of air.

"Fire Dragon's..."

"Iron Dragon's..."

Both leaned back.

"ROAR!"

Fire and iron smashed into each other. The guild shook at the amount of power being thrown around. Laxus looked on with a bored expression. This was child's play. He stood up and walked out of the guild.

Lucy watched Laxus leave. He wasn't going to help? She felt someone grab her arm and pull her. She looked and found a woman with dark hair cover her mouth.

"Scream and you'll get it. Understand?"

Lucy nodded. She felt a pull on her magic.

_Loke!_

The lion spirit appeared next to her and the unknown mage. He quickly punched her away from Lucy. Mirajane came around from the counter and grabbed Lucy.

"Do you know why they're here?" Mira asked. Lucy shook her head. Lucy heard Natsu scream in rage. Both girls turned and saw Natsu glare at Gajeel. His eyes held anger beyond belief. Gajeel sneered at Natsu.

There was a loud boom and the guild's roof started to fall apart. Mirajane grabbed Lucy's hand and then searched for her sister. She found Lisanna fighting a mage. The mage backhanded the white-haired girl.

Mirajane stopped. She didn't move. Her eyes widened as she stared at the red mark forming on her little sister's left cheek.

"Lisanna. Take Lucy and get out," Mira commanded in a calm, yet deadly voice. Lisanna nodded. She ran up to Lucy and pulled her out of the fighting mages. They heard a scream of terror. Both girls looked back to see Mirajane in her demon form. Her eyes glowed red with anger.

"_Never_ lay a _hand_ on my sister _again!_"

Lisanna pulled Lucy away from the guild. They ran into the forest that was in the back of the guild. The girls ran. They heard screaming. The next thing they knew, they were bumping into something.

Well, more like someone. A man appeared in front of them. He sneered down at them. He turned his eyes to Lucy and smiled a bone-chilling smile.

"Hello, dear."

He reached down and pulled her up by her hair. Lucy let out a scream. Lisanna jumped up and transformed into tiger, then pounced on the man. He flicked his wrist. Shadows appeared and slammed her into a tree. She let out a scream as the bark dug into her skin, causing her to bleed.

He reached down and unhooked Lucy's keys. Throwing them into the forest somewhere, he disappeared with Lucy.

* * *

Lucy let out a scream of pain as she felt a whip dig into the skin on her back. She felt her warm blood run down her back. Her back was raw from being whipped. The man sneered at her.

"Lucy, you should happy. I saved you! You were going to be a brat with no manners if I let you stay there. At... At Fairy Tail," he sneered. He tilted up her chin to look at him.

She cleared her throat and felt her saliva pool in her mouth mixed with her blood. She spit it out on his face.

"I was aiming for the scum. And I didn't miss," she coughed out. Aquarius had always told her to never show your enemy fear. Never show them your weakness.

"How dare you treat me, Jose Porla, like that! I shall teach you a lesson."

He twisted back her whip and slashed her again on the back. She screamed again. It hurt too much. Lucy felt tears blur her vision. She could barely make out the sight of him drawing back his hand to whip her again before she passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Beta-read by Lexie loves anime. Thanks!**

**Please check out my other stories. I think I'm going to have to start updating every two weeks. But then again maybe not. I hope to update again next week. I just had writers block for this chapter. I hope to read your reviews!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**And as always people, Have a wonderful day or night!**


	8. Letting Go

The wind blew lightly brushing aside golden locks.

A girl. She was lying on a cold metal floor. Her breathing was in the form of gasps. Eyelids sealed shut in pain. She curled up in ball on the floor. Her body bruised and bloody.

The sound of foot steps echoed in her eyes. Someone kneeled down and picked her up. She didn't dare open her eyes. She felt her hair being pushed away from her face.

A calm voice washed over her senses and she felt a spike of fear.

_"I'm here to fix you my toy."_

* * *

She awoke next in a small room. The walls and door were wooden. She set up. Her eyes opened and were greeted by darkness. There was a small bit of light coming from the moon.

She looked out and found the moon was full. She looked down and felt like her back was burning. She reached back and touched the back. The blood was gone.

Her fingers gaze over gauze. It was wrapped around her torso. She looked down at her clothes and found that she was wearing a dress. It looked like a summer dress. Light blue with golden patterns and white lining.

Light streamed from behind her. She turned around and found the door had opened.

A shadow of a woman blocked some of the light.

"Lucy, I see you're awake. I'm glad. We were all worried about you."

She knew that voice. It was her mother.

"Mamma?" Her voice trembled. The woman walked in and kneeled down next to her.

"Yes dear," She gently cupped Lucy's face then mumbled, "You have grown into a beautiful young lady."

Lucy smiled up at her mother. She threw her arms around the older woman.

"Mamma." Lucy whispered. The older woman pulled back and smiled.

"Lucy you need to wake up."

Lucy looked up at her mother. Wake up?

"Your friends are waiting for you. You need to let go and live. Forget your last name Heartfilia. You are Lucy. Not Layla or Jude. You are your own person. Live. Now remember, Be careful about how you fall in love with."

Lucy felt tears blur her eyesight once again. Lucy stood up by herself and looked at her mother. Forget her last name? She pushed everything her father wanted her to be to the back of her mind. She wasn't that person.

She wasn't a girl who loved money and fame. She would like it every now and then but she didn't need it. She looked at her tie to her mother. The little purple string that connected their memories. Every person had a different color. Her mothers was purple.

Her mother smiled sadly at the small string. She then raised her hand and gently set it down on Lucy's hand.

"It's time to forget. Be your own person."

Lucy felt tears roll down her face. grabbing hold of the string she held it to her chest. Capricorn told her the only way to break the string was to remember the happiest or saddest memory of the person who she was cutting the string and then let the memory go. Let it just float away.

It was harder to do then it was to say. She would keep all other memories of her mother but her mother would forget which would make Lucy move forward.

She remembered her happiest memory she had of her mother.

* * *

_Little Lucy Heartfilia looked up at her mother smiling. _

_"Mother!" The young girl squealed. Layla smiled at her daughter. She was so full of life._

_"Now Lucy. Calm down. I know you're excited but you have to be calm and focus." Layla announced. Lucy nodded._

_Layla closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A small ball of golden magic appeared in her hands._

_"This is a small part of Celestial Magic. Only the purest Celestial Mages can do this. I know you can. So Lucy. Let everything go and just imagine you're with the person that is dearest to you heart."_

_Lucy nodded and let everything go. She let calm and peace wash over her. She imagined. A garden with her mother planting flowers. The sun was shining and Lucy was learning how to plant roses._

_A small ball of magic appeared in her palms without her knowing. She smiled as she thought of her father there giving her a lemonade. _

_The small ball of magic grew brighter and bigger. Layla smiled at her daughter. She knew she could do it._

* * *

Lucy felt tears flow down her face as she let go of the memory. Layla smiled as she felt her world ripped away from her. But she knew everything was going to be okay. She knew this was the only way for Lucy to really learn.

Lucy closed her eyes as she felt one less string.

When she opened her eyes again she was in a bed with Mirajane smiling at her.

"Lucy! You're awake! Thank goodness!"

Lucy looked around and almost cried. Her mother was gone. Lucy smiled sadly at Mira. That's when it hit her. Wasn't she with Jose?

"What happen?" Lucy asked. Mirajane smiled at her. "Natsu's still fighting with Gajeel and Erza and Master and fighting with Jose. The rest of the mages are fighting."

They were fighting because of her. She looked down. It was all her fault. If her last name wasn't Heartfilia none of this wou-... No. She shook her head. Her last name didn't matter any more.

"How did I get here? The last I remembered I was with Jose."

A loud boom shook wherever they were. "I found you and Lisanna in the woods. I'll tell you more later. Right now I need to go fight. Stay here."

And with that Mirajane went out the window.

Lucy climbed out of bed. Her back hurt but she didn't care. Looking around she found her keys next to her pillow. Picking them up she clutched them to her chest.

They were alright.

Lucy unhooked Virgo's key. "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" With a shining light the pink-haired maid stood there. She bowed to Lucy.

"Princess. I'm glad you are alright. What may I do for you?"

Lucy smiled at her. "I need your help getting me some more clothes. Then I want you to tell everyone I'm going to help fight." Virgo looked up at Lucy and nodded. She knew what Lucy was like. She wouldn't be able to sit around and watch others fight her battle.

Virgo disappeared and then reappeared with a dark blue dress with gold lining. The dress stopped mid-thigh.

Lucy dressed then slipped on brown boots that Virgo brought. Lucy looked at Virgo and thanked her. Virgo nodded.

"Is it punishment time now Princess?" Lucy blushed despite her pain in her back and yelled, "No!" Virgo left with a smirk. She loved messing with Lucy.

Lucy sighed. She was alone. She looked out the window Mirajane had gone out. Mages of Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord fighting.

SHe ran to the door and ran out. Going through the halls she looked for a door that went out. After searching she found one. Running outside she ran to where she heard Natsu fighting. She didn't know why but something was pulling her there.

She looked up and found him being pushed out a window three stories up. She took at her keys.

"Open! Gate of the Ram! Aries!" The pink haired girl show up with a puff of smoke. After looked she summoned a cloud of pink fluff and caught Natsu.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief. Virgo lower Natsu. His face was green. She ran up to him.

"Are you alright?" She whispered. He nodded.

His fight wasn't going so well. He had almost beaten Gajeel until Gajeel ate metal and Natsu didn't have anything. Happy flew down to him. and landed on Lucy's shoulder.

Gajeel jumped and start fighting with Natsu.

Lucy looked on. She didn't know what to do to help. She turned to Happy. "Happy? How can I help?"

The feline winced as Natsu was thrown into a wall. "Natsu needs to eat fire."

Lucy nodded. Now she remembered. She had read that Dragon Slayers ate their element to gain more power. She looked down at her keys. She didn't have any keys that used fire.

But she had one that could help her.

"Open! Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!"

Capricorn appeared and smiled at Lucy. He knew what she needed. He observed the fight then observed the area. He found a large machine.

"Miss Lucy, I would advise you on summoning Sagittarius. He can shoot the machine and that will produce fire." He then disappeared. Lucy nodded. SHe hooked his key back to her key holder and then unhooked Sagittarius key.

She had already made a contract with him. "Open! Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!"

A man wearing a horse costume and green and white striped boxers appeared. "Morshi! Morshi!"

He already knew what she need and what was going on. He aimed his arrow and shot. The arrow hit and fire burst.

Natsu quickly ate the fire then stood in the smoke glaring at Gajeel. They both glared at each other.

* * *

Natsu puffed out his cheeks. He leaned back then yelled, "Fire Dragons Roar," the same time Gajeel did.

Lucy watched as they fought. She felt a string pull on her wrist. Looking down she noticed it was Erza. Lucy looked at Happy.

"Happy? I'm going. Come and get me if something happens." Lucy commanded. The feline just nodded as he watched Natsu. Natsu was slowly winning.

Lucy ran and followed the pull of the string. Erza's string was silver. She ran when she felt the same pull she felt with her mother.

Erza was scared.

* * *

Erza Scarlet panted as she held a sword in front of her. She kneeled down next to Master Makarov who was on the ground unconscious. His face was green and his breathing was coming out in short and quick gasps.

Jose had shot him with something. She didn't know what it was but she knew it was deadly. She heard footsteps running towards the door to the room they were in. She stood back up and charged at Jose once again.

He jumped back dodging the attack. He waved his hands getting ready to attack Erza.

The door opened and arrows shot towards Jose. Jose jumped back and bent down to dodge them. Erza turned around and found Lucy and a man wearing a horse costume. The man disappeared.

Lucy ran up to Erza. "Are you okay?" the younger girl questioned. The redhead nodded. "Yes. But Master needs to be taken away from here. He was shot with something unknown."

Lucy bent down and her eyes widened. She knew what happen. His magic was being drained. She didn't know much about what the spell was called but she knew how to heal it. Well. She didn't know how but she knew someone who did.

"I'll take him to a healer. I know she'll heal him." Lucy said standing up. Erza turned back slightly and nodded. Lucy looked at Makarov. She unhooked one of her keys.

"Open! Gate of the Wolf! Lupus!" Lucy yelled. A large wolf appeared. He bent down laying flat on his stomach. Lucy picked up Makarov and climbed onto the large wolf. The wolf stood up and started running out of the room. He ran past many fighting mages. Lucy looked back and saw mages trying to attack her. She unhooked another key.

"Open! Gates of the Hunting Dogs! Canes Venatici!" She commanded. Two large German Shepherds appeared running next to her and Lupus. They were large. Lucy felt something blow past her and it hit a tree making the tree fall apart.

The two dogs slowed down knowing just what to do. They jumped up and twisted their bodies and turned in the air. They landed facing the mages that shot at their master.

They ran forward tearing thru the mages. They bit everything they could get their mouths on. After insuring that no one was going to follow them they tracked Lucy.

After finding her they ran by her side.

* * *

Lucy tugged lightly on Lupus fur making him stop. They were in front of a cottage. Lupus bent down and laid on the ground making it easier for Lucy to get off.

She smiled at him as she hopped off then picked up the Master.

"Thanks Lupus. Thanks guys. I'll summon you later and we'll make a contract." Lucy told the Hunting Dogs. They nodded then all four canines disappeared.

Lucy let out a sigh as she looked back at the cottage. Walking up the small stone steps she remembered she knocked on the door.

The door swung open and there stood a woman with pink hair pined up to her head in a bun. SHe had red eyes and a long red cloak. She held a broom in her hands as she glared at the blond.

"Oi! What do you want human?!"

Lucy face palmed. She hadn't change that much. Then again she was only ten when she last saw her.

"Porlyusica! It's me! Lucy!"

The older woman looked her up and down then nodded. "Fine. You're Lucy. Now, GET OFF MY PORCH!" She yelled waving the broom.

Lucy yelped. She jumped back dodging the mad womans swings.

"I need your help! This man's going to die if you don't help him!" Lucy managed to get out between dodging. The older woman stopped and looked down at the man that the blond was pointing at.

She almost gasped at the sight. It was Makarov. She then glared down at his body. What had he gotten himself into this time. She turned around facing the door and pushed it open.

"Bring him in." She mumbled. The idiot.

Lucy quickly nodded. She was used to the women's mood swings. Lucy picked up Makarov and walked in. SHe set him down on a small bed.

Porlyusica looked at him and sighed. "Now get out." Lucy nodded knowing that Porlyusica would take care of him. She ran out the door and pulled out Lupus' key.

"Open! Gate of the Wolf! Lupus!" The wolf appeared ready to go. Lucy hoped on and couldn't help but smile. She had heard his thoughts. He loved being called out. He loved the running. He loved being in Earthland.

He took off like a bullet running. He threw back his head and let out a howl.

He felt free. He didn't feel trapped like all the other times Celestial Mages had summoned him.

Lucy's smile soon became saddened. She remembered her mother. She looked down to see if it really happened.

The purple string was gone.

Her mother was gone.

Her life that she ran away from was gone.

Her fears were gone.

She was going to live.

She was going to fight.

She was going cry.

And she was going to forget.

Forget everything.

She looked up and looked straight forward. That's all she had to do. Forget the past and looked forward to the future. She smiled fully now.

She had only one enemy. That was whomever hurt her new friends and family.

* * *

Zeref smirked as he watched her. She was just so naïve. She still had so much to learn.

He would let her learn. Let her fall in love. Then rip everything away from her.

Yes. Yes that would do wonderfully.

* * *

**A/N: Umm... Hey guys... This is not beta-read. I'm sorry for any mistakes! Thank you everyone who review last chapter! Here's the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! I have a question for you guys. **

**Should I change the cover picture?**

**Tell me if I should. **

**Alright Now, Have a wonderful Day or Night!**


End file.
